The Slavers
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: Xelloss' world gets rocked! When the company runs into a caravan of slave traders, they discover a ... secret! (follows Gift of the Mazouku) Completed story.
1. A Brief Introduction

**_####################################_****__**

           THE SLAVERS – Prologue 

**_####################################_**

This story follows Gift of the Mazouku.  Xelloss has absorbed the powers and position of his past mistress, Zelas, and is, as a result, a Demon Lord himself.  Valgaav has grown up to be young Val (Valentine) and is traveling, by choice, with Xelloss for training purposes.  Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss have been reunited to explore _a strange phenomenon.  Reading Gift of the Mazouku is not required to continue—understanding these points are sufficient._


	2. What's One More Mouth To Feed?

**__**

####################################

THE SLAVERS

Chapter One - 

What's One More Mouth to Feed?

#################################### 

The four friends clamored over the rocks, climbing to the outlook. Zelgadiss, in the lead, reached the top first and scanned the valley below. 

"Get down!" he shouted to Gourry, whose head was rising above the crest of the rocky outcropping. Zel dropped to his belly and Gourry followed suit, hauling Amelia down as well. 

Lina crawled alongside Zel. "What is it?" she whispered.

"More like who…traders or bandits…hard to tell from here, but before we expose ourselves to unnecessary violence, I thought we should…oh, well…" the chimera sighed. He stopped speaking knowing that any further words of caution were wasted on Lina.

Lina peered over the edge and, satisfied that the horses and wagons imposed no threat that she could not take on, scampered to her feet and over the edge. Gourry shrugged his shoulders and followed the petite redhead over the edge and down another rocky trail. 

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia called to her shamanist mentor. "Are you coming too?"

"Yes," he replied curtly, then leaped with remarkable agility from rock to rock, considering he was encrusted in the stony surface of a golem.

This time is was Gourry who pulled Lina up short and leaped behind some scraggly bushes. 

"Zel, Amelia!" the tall blond swordsman called out in a loud whisper. "Look there!"

Sure enough, things just got a lot more interesting…

The teams and wagons had stopped. A lone figure had materialized before the lead animal, stopping the horses. The driver jumped from his seat high above the road, marched up to the stranger, and planted himself between the intruder and the horses. From the man's expression, angry words were being exchanged. Only Zelgadiss with his demon-enhanced hearing could make out the words. 

"What's he saying?" Lina nudged Zel.

"Shhh," Zel glared back and concentrated. "We were wrong. They're **_slavers_**. The man blocking their way… is Xelloss."

"What could Mr. Xelloss want with human slave traders anyway?" Amelia whispered.

"Mazouku keep slaves, though I didn't think this is how they obtained them," Zel answered succinctly. "Watch! He's ordered the traders to empty the wagons…"

"Time for action!" Lina shouted with a grin. "Where there's traders there's money…and where's there's money, I'm interested!"

"And we must stop the INJUSTICE of slavery!" cried Amelia by her side. She was small but resolute. Slavery was wrong and Amelia was out to rid the world of all evil, as she understood it.

Zelgadiss wanted to remind them that Xelloss surely could hear their shouts and that they had lost all their ability to take the group below unawares. "Oh, well…Come on Gourry, we might as well see that the slaves get away safely…"

The lead driver unhappily handed over two bags of gold to the smiling Mazouku then proceeded to unlock the slaves' ankle chains.

"Ah, Lina…just in time for the loot. As you can see, I've got everything…"

His sing-song voice was cut off by the powerful explosion emanating from Lina's "FIRE BALL!" 

A sharp spear landed inches away from Xelloss' feet, and the charred body of its thrower fell in a heap from the back of a wagon.

"Yep! All under control, I see!" Lina grinned mischievously back at the taller man in the dark priest's raiment. The little sorceress shook her long red locks and laughed at the powerful Mazouku Lord.

Xelloss smiled in return and said, "Here, catch!" Then he tossed her one of the bags of gold.

The other bag he tossed to Zelgadiss without warning, while he turned his attention to the slaves. The part-demon chimera caught the heavy bag mid-air, back turned. Xelloss ambled casually down the line of ragged and worn men and women, pausing from time to time to speak to one or look another over closely. Then he halted. For some time, he remained in whispered conversation with what was a young woman or possibly a young man covered head to toe in a dirty cloak. 

"I'll take this one!" he shouted carelessly to the lead trader, then led the cloaked figure to the side of the road.

Gourry stood with sword drawn herding the traders away from the wagons. Zelgadiss and Amelia proceeded to un-harness the horses and guided them toward Xelloss. Meanwhile, Lina was plundering the wagons for interesting provisions and treasures.

"Whatever your plans are here, we're freeing these people…the person you're holding as well," Zelgadiss glowered at the powerful demon and put his hand on his sword's hilt for emphasis.

"Do whatever you like, chimera…" Xelloss smiled and stood aside. He had emphasized the word 'chimera' simply to antagonize the man a bit. Not long ago, Xelloss had handed him a cure, after a fashion. Hanging from a cord around his neck was a vial, Xelloss was certain that Zel was wearing it, hidden beneath layers of protecting clothes. In the vial was a cure, ready for activation in a few more months, after Zelgadiss had a little more time to think it over. He might change his mind after all! In the meantime, as powerful a shaman as he was, Zelgadiss posed little threat to Xelloss, a fact both men were well aware of…

Zelgadiss and Amelia left the horses and approached the slaves, now all unchained. Amelia doled out the gold from Zel's bag to each of the poor souls and directed them to the next town, "…It's only a half mile walk or so, see? Yes, that's it! This is enough money to get you all started, just try and stay out of trouble!" She chided them.

Xelloss and the slave he had selected were watching Lina argue with the slave traders. Apparently, they were not happy, small wonder. Lina became unhappy too. Gourry recognized the signs and loped closer to Zelgadiss and Amelia. Xelloss and his charge joined the others behind the horses, moments before…

FIRE BALL! FIRE BALL! FIRE BALL! FIRE BALL! 

Lina reduced the traders and their wagons to piles of ash. 

"Okay! Now Zel, let's see how much loot you've got there!" Lina demanded and then smiled while brushing off the dust from her sleeves and pulling out her bag of gold for comparison.

Zelgadiss folded his arms protectively over his chest, and then focused his one eye unhidden by his bangs of wiry lavender hair onto her glittering red eyes. "Amelia and I … gave it to the freed slaves and sent them on their way. It's theirs not ours. It's gone. Forget about it. It was only a small amount of loose change anyway."

Gourry squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable pummeling. Nothing happened. He opened one eye. Lina was nodding acceptance and was now focusing her attention upon Xelloss and his captive. 

"Whew…" escaped his lips.

"So? I thought ALL the slaves were sent away. What are you doing with this one, Xelloss?" Lina asked, approaching him with blatant curiosity. They had last parted on friendly terms…at Xelloss' funeral, unnecessary as it turned out. 

"It's a secret!" the Mazouku winked. "However, I believe she needs medical care… I have a camp prepared by the river in that direction. You'll find young _Valentine_ waiting with bated breath." Turning to Amelia he asked for her attention, "Amelia?" 

She looked up the moment he grasped her arm and then…

SHIMMER

… Xelloss, the slaver girl and Amelia disappeared.

Zelgadiss jumped at their sudden departure. "What's he up too now?" The others shook their heads and shrugged unproductively. "Oh, well… We might as well fly over…"

"Um…what about the horses?" Gourry asked, bridles in hand.

"Oh yeah…they are probably worth somethin' in trade. We'll come back for them once we see what Xelloss is up to," Lina answered. She chanted a quick spell to erect a temporary barrier around the animals so that whey could not wander off then shouted:

"RAY WING!" "LEVITATION"

Gourry dangled between the two magic users high above the road, over the treetops, then back down to a cluster of tents in a clearing. It was not a trip he ever enjoyed; in fact, the big swordsman was terrified that he might be dropped. He hollered some, but no one dropped him. He mustered his courage to look down once, and nearly fainted. No, it was not a trip that he ever elected to take, and was thankful when it was over and his feet were firmly planted on the ground again.

"GOURRY! ZEL!" shouted a familiar gravelly voice.

"Val? VAL!" Gourry shouted in return. "You still hanging out with Xelloss, huh?"

"Yeah… He's been show'n me the world. You up for some sword play? He's cool for stories but he ain't much for combat…just demon magic crap," the big kid grinned. Val was now in his late teens, an age he would remain for years as he entered the slow aging process of the dragon race. Aside from his missing horn, he was indistinguishable from his former self, Valgaav.

"Sure," smiled Gourry, pleased to have something interesting to do.

Zelgadiss grinned and drew his sword, "How about two against one…Gourry being the one?"

Gourry smiled, "Ho…turning against me, eh? Then take…that…and this…"

The three young men worked out their excess energy slashing and crashing through the woods. In the meantime, Lina found Amelia seated in a tent with the slave girl and Xelloss standing nearby talking.

"She was injured, battered…and was raped. Do what you can for her," he said softly and started to walk away.

Lina blocked his way, "As I was saying, why the girl? Unless this is how you acquire a girlfriend…"

For an instant, Xelloss gave her a deadly glare, and then he frowned and hid his eyes beneath his bangs. Before he answered, Amelia called out to him.

He returned to the tent entrance and knelt down with Lina behind him, and peered in to see…the small form of a girl who appeared no older than Amelia or Lina. She held up a blanket to her front modestly, while her back was shrouded in filmy gauze. 

"Xelloss? I've told her I will heal her now, but… I'm not sure I can. I will try, but… she's not human or…any race I'm familiar with…" Amelia touched the sheer material and stretched it to show a pattern of venation. "These are wings."

"WINGS?" repeated Lina. "Dragons have wings… What's your name?"

The girl looked to Xelloss first, and then dropped her eyes, "Whatever my… master calls me."

This irritated Lina to no end. "You're not a slave any more. We freed all of you! Forget _him_. He's Mazouku and has different ideas maybe, but since we out number him, we say you're a free person-- who has a name, which is...?"

"Maz-O-ku? What is that?" the girl asked, evading the question again.

"The demon race. You've heard of them…everyone has. We are all humans. Zel's a chimera but human at heart and, well… Val's a dragon. Xelloss?" Lina looked up at his smiling face. "Is she dragon? I don't sense any enchantment or spell about her."

"Ah…no. She's not. Holly. I shall call you Holly," he smiled placidly at the girl, who nodded and repeated, "Holly…"

"Amelia, do your best and heal her wounds. Then take her to the river and help her bathe. She stinks. Oh, and is she …" he began.

"No!" the little white magic healer and Princess of Seyruun shook her head, "She's not pregnant." 

Xelloss nodded and closed the tent flap, leaving Holly in the hands of the healer. 

"All right. So it was no accident that you stopped that particular slave train. You chose that particular girl because you were looking for her. You know something… You gave me that dream too, didn't you? The one that suggested great treasure beyond the rocky pass. And why? I'll tell you why… so that you could use Amelia's enhanced healing skills, right? Now… who is she? What is she, really!" Lina was poking her finger into his gut at this point. If she was intimidated by the demon, she was not about to let him know.

He dropped the smile and admitted seriously, "I don't know. Val and I have been traveling. He's learning the ropes of camping and I'm hardening him up a bit. Then I felt it."

"It. What 'it'?" Lina's eyes narrowed. Xelloss was the master of subterfuge, she knew, and slippery as an eel when it came to telling her the whole story.

"I don't know. No…I'm not being evasive," he flung up his hands defensively. "It was a … piercing of the astral plane…or something like that. Mazouku all over felt it. I have been tracing the wave percussions, like in water when you drop a pebble. I believe she's the pebble. That's all. Satisfied, Miss Lina?"

"I got answers from you, guess I ought to be, huh? Well, Holly…where did you come up with a name like that? Nevermind. Holly needs clothes for winter, shoes, and privacy. I'll take care of all that…you and Val…run along…go discover nature, whatever," she waved him off like a bothersome insect.

"Not today, Miss Lina. She's _mine_. I paid for her. She stays with me, although you are welcome to stay as well," he smiled pleasantly.

"_Paid _for her? Zel set the slaves free, Holly included. That…girl looked shell-shocked, frightened, and in pain, Xelloss. The last thing she wants is some strange man hovering around. She'll share a tent with me and that's that," Lina shouted, spun on a heel and stalked off.

"We'll see, Miss Lina, we shall see," he muttered.

Amelia helped the girl clean up in the cold river as best she could. Her clothes were far too tattered and dirty to put back on, so Amelia wrapped her up in her own soft cloak and together, returned to the tent.

"Miss Lina? Holly needs clean clothes, have you a blouse you can spare. I have a pair of pants," Amelia offered.

"No, but I know who does!" Lina shouted, and ran off to where Zel had tossed his bag. Zel was not around to ask, so she plundered his bag and found a tunic, clean and in fair condition. Tucking her find under an arm, she rushed back to the tent. "I got something we can tear holes with!"

Amelia pulled out a pair of scissors and, after measuring carefully, cut two slits in the tunic back. The two parallel slits began at the back neckline and continued one third of the way down, making a flap. "Okay, Miss Holly, slip this over your head and…right…then I'll tuck this flap between your…wings…good. Now I have two pins to attach the flap at the neckline…there! That looks very nice on you. I'm sure Mr. Zelgadiss will think so too. Next, your hair…"

"And food!" added Lina. "Val has to eat, even if Xelloss doesn't. I'm sure there's something around…I'll be back!"

"How do usually wear your hair? Loose or tied up…braided?" Amelia asked helpfully.

"I don't remember… but… whatever you think…" the frightened girl sighed.

"I'll tell you what, for travel, I think having all this hair tied up out of the way would be easier to take care of, so…I'll braid it and the pin it up. It will look nice too. You really have pretty hair," Amelia chattered on in a friendly manner, fixing the other girl's hair, until Lina returned.

"Food, such as it is, for the weary. I brought ya a bit of whatever I could find, since I don't know what it is you like, so you can just pick and choose, okay?" Lina grinned and set a cup of fresh water and platter of assorted meats, cheeses, bread, and fruit onto the tent floor.

"Thank you…you've been very kind…you hu-mans. I am sorry to be unable to tell you anything, but…my memory is so far…a blank."

"Well, what's the last thing you do remember?" Lina prompted.

Holly sighed, "I was…I can't remember…riding…running…whether I was chasing something, or being chased myself, is unclear. I was moving fast and then…I hit a barrier like…dry water…a gel…I woke up…to find myself face down in a road, cruel hands dragging me to…those caravans…I was to become a slave, I was told and was going to market to be sold, when…He came."

"You mean Xelloss? Lord Xelloss. He's about as powerful a Mazouku as there is. Remarkably adaptable to human culture too," Lina added nonchalantly, helping herself to a meat portion of unknown ancestry. 

"Maz-O-ku…I do not remember that title…"

"Not a title. A race. Like Human, Dragon…you…whatever you are…" Lina hoped to find out.

Holly shook her head and swallowed her mouthful of food, "Blank…it's all blank…" Then she yawned and took another sip of water.

"You're tired, huh?" asked Lina. "We'll leave and give you some peace, okay? I won't go far and I'll be back and stay with you tonight…safety purposes. Oh, don't worry about these guys. You're safe from them…'course I don't know what Xelloss' intentions are…but I'll be close. Just set the food to the side, in case you get hungry later."

Gourry, Zel, and Val had returned from collecting the horses, and were just finishing up the dinner by the fire, when she and Amelia emerged from the tent.

"So, what's the story?" Zel asked. "How is she?"

Amelia shook her head, "I did what I could…I don't know if Sylphiel could do more. Holly doesn't respond to white magic any better than Xelloss…She's clean and fed and resting for now."

"Yeah, she doesn't remember much before the slavers found her. But it seems that she hit some kind of boundary, spell-barrier or something, then passed through and passed out. Not much to go on," Lina paused to grab a plateful for herself.

"She ain't a dragon or a demon, that's fer sure," noted Val. "I learned how to sense 'em. And human's ain't got no wings, right? So what does that leave?"

"Looks like a fairy from a picture book," Gourry said simply.

"A fairy? Gourry, those were wiped out ages ago. Probably before Xelloss' time. We should ask him about that though," Lina said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, maybe not," Gourry continued. "Elves are still around, just not where people can find 'em. Fairies might be hidden even better."

Lina gave him an exasperated look, and then turned her attention back to her food. "Val? How are you doing, hanging out with Xelloss?"

"Me? Man, he's so cool. Knows everything, 'course he's old as the hills…Noth'n scares him either. He just snaps his fingers and 'zap' some spell pops out. I'm learn'n a few…I can start fires and catch dinner and…sleep'n out under the stars is…special. I don't think I'm much of a help to him, but someday, maybe…" Val stirred the ashes with a stick.

"If I didn't think you had potential, I wouldn't be spending all my valuable time training you!" piped that familiar voice. "Ah, found the larder, Miss Lina?"

"What's with all the formality, Lord Xelloss?" Lina winked.

"Better to fault with formality than to insult with familiarity!" he winked back. "We last departed on…mostly friendly terms, but with you, my dear, I never know…"

"Lina will do. So tell me about Fairies," she asked while choosing a ripe apple from a basket and settling back on her log.

"**_Fairies_**? You think she's a fairy? How droll," Xelloss chuckled.

"Have you a better race to assign her to? We've eliminated Mazouku, Dragon, and Human," Zel repeated for him. "By the way…do you have any coffee?"

Xelloss smiled, produced a steaming cup out of thin air, and offered it to the chimera saying, "Sumatra blend, my personal favorite. Now then, about Holly…I'm surprised you didn't consider another obvious possibility…"

"And that is…" Zel prompted.

"Perhaps she is a chimera…so blended as to mask her astral signature entirely," he paused for the idea to take hold. "Just a thought…"

"Now why would someone do that?" Zel asked.

"Why Rezo did that to you, one could ask as well. What puzzles me more is the astral scar, like a puncture wound, resulting from her creation or appearance," Xelloss shared, hoping for a reaction.

"She said, and mind you her memory is fuzzy, that she was running and fell into a barrier, like gel, and pushed through. That could make a 'puncture'!" said Lina.

"You think?" Xelloss chuckled. "Well, this just gets better and better…"

"The barrier can't be far from where you stopped her, right, Xelloss? I'm talking time element now. How much time from when you felt that astral rip to when you located the slavers?" Lina prodded.

Zel was smoothing out his map of the area. "Here's the cliff we climbed over to… this road with the caravan about… here."

Xelloss was not paying attention, until Lina punched his shoulder, "Eh? Oh, Miss Lina, you were saying?"

"How long between you noticing the astral tear and finding Holly?" she repeated with more calm than usual.

"Hour? Time doesn't pass for me the same as for you mortals. I spent some time investigating on the astral plane where time is not an issue. Could have been longer," he said.

Zelgadiss was surprised. To know someone was over one thousand years old was one thing, but to consider them as an immortal being was another. Mazouku died, but not natural deaths then… Xelloss could live forever, if he was careful. He wondered about his own demon make-up; would he live a prolonged life because of that? 

"Zelgadiss? Zel? You listening, buster?" Lina shouted, poking him this time. "What's with everyone tonight? I'm tak'n first watch, you guys sleep! But, first, Zel, where could the slavers have been one hour to two hours out from where we caught up to them?"

Zel withdrew a compass and siderule from his bag. After a few computations, he lightly drew three concentric circles on the map. "Assuming that she dropped near to the path and was quickly picked up…and that the caravan was moving slowly on the same path as we found them…here: the inner ring shows one hour, next two hours, and the outermost ring shows where she might have appeared three hours prior to Xelloss stopping the slavers."

"I can narrow that some more," Xelloss offered. "Val and I were coming from this direction. The astral damage came from the opposite…"

"Making this," Lina smudged the map with a greasy finger, "the most likely place for us to start looking for clues,"

"In the morning, right?" Amelia yawned.

"Right!" Lina grinned. "I'll take the first watch out here, you, Amelia, can stay with Holly in my tent and watch in there." 

"Yes, Miss Lina!" Amelia cried and hurried off to rest and check on the mysterious girl. 

"Gourry, did you feed the horses? Yeah? Good man!" Lina commended him. It was so rare that she did so, that he grinned broadly and shook his head in disbelief.

"What's your problem?" Lina asked, glaring at Xelloss who was wandering off behind Amelia.

"That's MY tent you're giving away," he smiled. He snapped his fingers and pointed a short distance away to a cluster of newly created tents. "Those are yours."

"Thanks for the tents, Xelloss, but I already have dibs on that one and Holly's there and you are going to leave her alone. Besides, why do you need a tent anyway?" Lina asked.

"Nosy little girl, Miss Lina Inverse. I'll temporarily let you use MY tent tonight, with Holly and Amelia, but… she is MY slave. Mazouku do keep slaves, Miss Lina. Like it, or not. Good night." Xelloss walked into the darkness and disappeared from the light of the fire.

Lina frowned and looked over at Val, the young dragon teenager. "In all the years he's traveled with us, he's never mentioned having slaves or girlfriends. What do _you_ know, Val?"

Val did not like having the ruby gaze centered on himself. He looked down and muttered, "Not much. No slaves—but he's got servants, wolf-like ones that have come 'round and given him messages and fetched stuff for 'im-- but not slaves. And, no, um… girls…around me, but he's not with me all the time either. He spends time with…" but the kid blushed and turned away. "I don't know, he don't tell me, ya know?"

"Does he take you home for visits with Filia then?" Lina asked, figuring he might.

"Ah, yeah. He and Filia just talk though. I'm sure of it," he sputtered in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you're right about that," Zel glared at Lina, stopping the line of questioning that was surely making the kid uncomfortable. Zel did not think Val wanted to even begin to contemplate his foster-mother's love life, especially if it might include Xelloss; Zel did not either. "It doesn't matter tonight anyway. Lina, wake me next, then Gourry. Amelia looked tired after trying to use so much healing magic, so skip her."

"Sure…" Lina nodded and stood up to find a better lookout position. 

##### 

Gourry watched the sunrise, checked the horses, and then poked the glowing embers into a fire. That done, he strode over to 'Lina's' tent, "Um…ah…Lina? I'm go'n fish'n for breakfast, wanna come?"

"Inna minute…sure…hold up!" she grumbled. She checked the still slumbering girls in the tent, and, satisfied that all was well, crawled out to join her oldest buddy. "Ready."

Half an hour later, there were several dozen freshly cleaned fish frying on sticks near the fire. Gourry was carving sticks to points as fast as Lina could jam the fish onto them. The smell was wonderful and drew Zel, Val, Amelia, and Holly out to investigate.

"Umm, Miss Lina! That smells so good! I'll make coffee to go with it!" Amelia cried out. "Come on, Holly, we'll get washed up at the river at the same time."

Zel watched the two girls out of the corner of his eye, "They seem to be hitting it off well. Holly's top looks familiar, Lina."

"Uh, huh," Lina grinned. "I knew you wouldn't mind lending it to a pretty girl."

Zel blushed and looked away. He was a guy and girls did attract his notice, but why did Lina have to say things like that? He was a freaky looking guy surrounded by better-looking NORMAL ones—like Val and Gourry. Of course he'd notice a pretty girl like her, she was wearing his tunic, for gods'sakes! He just knew that nothing would come of it…never did.

By the time the food was eaten and coffee drunk, the group had their plans in order. They were to take the short trail back to the road and backtrack along it about five miles. Those folks with flying skills could fan out and cover more territory. The terrain was mostly flat so the ride would not be hard or taxing for the horses. They simply left the tents and camp as is, hoping to return to semi-comfort that evening. 

As soon as they reached the main road, Xelloss joined them. "Good morning, everyone. Sleep well?" he smiled. He had materialized between Lina and Holly, floating in midair and nearly knocked both girls down off their mounts in the process.

"Ach! Shit, Xelloss! You scared the living daylights out of me! Do that someplace else… No, not _scaring_ me, but reappearing like that," Lina snarled.

He simply fell in beside them. "Investigating the Slavers trail?" he asked Lina casually, although his eyes were on the other girl. 

Amelia, who was walking in front of them stopped and turned around. Sticking her upraised finger in his face, she answered, "If you stuck around while we were planning things, you wouldn't have to ask." Turning toward Zel she continued, "Mr. Zelgadiss? When should we begin our aerial surveillance?"

Zelgadiss answered, "Anytime. I'll go left to the foothills, then circle back around. Amelia, you all right alone covering to the right? Ah…simple flare arrow or fireball can signal us if you spot something."

"I can fly, too!" argued the young dragon.

"Let's not advertise that out here, okay?" Lina winked. "You stick with Gourry and me and help guard Holly and check things out closer to the road. Maybe she'll see something that will spark her memories. Xelloss will stick to us like a cocklebur, right?"

Xelloss pretended to not hear, or maybe he was not listening. The latter was most likely since he suddenly froze in place. Gourry's horse plowed into him. 

"Oof! Sorry…" Gourry mumbled. He leaned to the side, catching the smaller man by the nape of the neck and settling him back on his feet. 

Xelloss straightened his cape and announced, "I'll scan the astral plane. Oh…and watch out for incoming Mazouku. Nothing you can't handle..." He winked at Gourry by way of a thank you.

SHIMMER 

"That was nice of him to warn us…" Gourry said. He rested his hand on his sword hilt and carefully scanned the horizon.

"He should stick around and help defend us!" Amelia began.

Lina smiled, "I don't think a Mazouku Lord goes around killing his own kind because they're curious. It's okay. Lina Inverse and company will have no trouble with whatever attacks. Go on. If you hear explosions, then you know we've either found the rip or trouble."

"Right!" cried Amelia as she flew off on her mission. Zel darted off on his own course. Gourry, Val, Lina and the ex-slave girl rode on. Five minutes later, Xelloss returned.

SHIMMER 

He appeared startled. He flew in toward Holly, grabbed her, and then transported away.

SHIMMER 

"He **didn't **just**_ do_** that!" Lina screamed. 

Twenty or more Beastmen, led by a cluster of unattractive Demon-types, descended upon the trio from an astral opening overhead. "Gourry!"

He was on it, slashing through one creature on the upswing, and another on the down. Val snarled as a black-magic spell sizzled into his shoulder. In response, he brought down upon the Mazouku his sword and the ferocity of his Ancient Dragon heritage. To that, he added a Xelloss-taught blinding-light spell, which caught the demon off-guard long enough for Lina to complete a series of FIREBALL spells to clear them some working space.

"All right! Now We can REALLY let loose!" Lina yelled.

Val grinned and stood back to back with Gourry.

THE SLAVERS -- end chapter 1.


	3. We're All Friends Here in Tent City, Rig...

**__**

####################################

THE SLAVERS

Chapter Two - 

We're all Friends Here in Tent City, Right?

#################################### 

"All right! Now We can REALLY let loose!" Lina yelled.

Val grinned and stood back to back with Gourry.

While the Slayers were busy knocking off the opposition, Xelloss was transporting his prize back to his camp. What he really wanted was some time alone with the mysterious girl. She was not human…or dragon, Mazouku, or anything else he understood or could identify. 

"Ah…sorry about the sudden change of plans, but you'll be much safer here," he said as he dropped the girl on her seat in her tent. "Now, I'd like to get to know you better. Oh, I won't hurt you. You can trust me!"

Holly shuddered and backed away from the strange man. She had been a slave, now she was free, and yet this man was her 'master'—that, she understood—but what had she been before? She had no idea, no memories from her past to reconstruct her 'self'. Instead, she was bursting with questions…starving for answers… and eager to learn everything about her forgotten world, beginning with know about her 'new' and current one.

"Cold?" Xelloss asked guessing at her inner turmoil and physical needs. "I can heat up those stones you used to warm your feet under the covers…like this!" He pointed his staff at the small pile of flattened rocks and a small white ball of power blasted out the tip and shot through the stones. They glowed red with heat, generating cozy warmth in no time. "There now. Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. Had I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have waited this long or gone to this much trouble, believe me. Would you like to ask me a question, my slave?"

She watched his face, trying to read it's hidden meaning. "You can fly without wings and disappear and use strong magic. You're eyes are different, slitted, like the green-haired boy's and the wire-haired man's. So, are you all…the same race? I can see no other differences."

He smiled, "Mostly the differences are philosophical, but to answer your question…no, we're all different. The boy, Val, is a dragon, in his human-looking form. Normally dragons and Mazouku are enemies, but he and I have a… complex history. Now the man, Zelgadiss, he's part Mazouku, part human-- a blended creation we call a chimera. It makes him a bit gloomy at times, since it wasn't a change he wanted. All the others helping you are humans, while the ones they were fighting back there were… my race, though less powerful. Ah…except for the Beastmen…they aren't important at all."

She nodded. "I have no memories of these different peoples."

"So, can you fly with those wings, if you had to?" he asked off-handedly.

"Not yet. The tear must heal completely. But I will try if you ask, master," the small girl acknowledged subserviently. 

"No. I simply wanted to know. So tell me, what _can_ you do?" he asked interested in his new prize.

"I…I don't know. I have no sword, so either one was taken or I'm no fighter. I do feel the need of one, as if I once had one here, at my side. I will serve you as you demand."

"I have few needs, and I can provide most everything for myself to meet them. I do not eat food or sleep as you do. I guess for now you'll just be a curiosity and an attractor for all kinds of curious Mazouku, giving Lina and her friends something to destroy. That's not good for my reputation."

He gave her an peculiar expression, more curious than anything else, then said, "I have the oddest feelings around you though…"

"Your aura is different."

"You can SENSE my aura? That's interesting. Different, really? How so?" He was intensely puzzled by the girl who was unlike any other.

"Yes. It's dark and darkens when you are excited. It intensified when you appeared around the other Maz-ou-ku. It flickers and pulses at times," she said cautiously.

"And now?"

"It fades when you are near me, m-master. Can I fetch you some water?" she struggled to her feet wanting to put more space between herself and the powerful demon.

"Stay put! What do you mean when you say '_it fades_'? "

"I…I mean that it no longer is a part of you. It goes away. The stone-covered man has a weaker aura. It fades also…around me. But I don't know what that means or where the auras go." She was frightened and looked down at her hands. The intensity of his purple gaze was painful. "Forgive me, master, if I have said something wrong…"

Xelloss was at a loss. In all his 1000-odd years of life as a demon, he had not encountered such an enigma as this 'girl'. He needed to consult some books, ancient tomes locked in storage back at Wolfpack Island where he still maintained an office. He would not take her with him or leave her alone. He'd have to wait for Lina and company to return. He turned away and closed his eyes.

"No, not wrong, more…disturbing. That aura is part of me and my power. If it's not present when I am around you then it may be floating on the astral plain, unprotected and vulnerable. I don't feel particularly different, however, so I am inclined to think that it's simply compacted and is so infinitesimal that it's not detectable. In any case, it is highly unusual, young lady, my slave, for any creature to cause a Mazouku Lord to have…an aural response…and the chimera too, you say? Very odd…"

Lina and company returned, riding upon their slaver-horses or flying overhead, then rapidly falling and sinking down to camp. 

"Nice to help out, your _lordship_!" Lina smirked. "Oh, and no, no problem with the demons…piece of cake. Most of them left when we said we were travelling with you! They were checking out the 'disturbance' just as we were. As it happened, one of them was mightly helpful and showed us where the astral 'rip' was. Nothing spectacular, but at least now we know that there's a possibility of getting Holly back to her own …place, whatever," Lina ranted in a long rant without stopping for a breath.

"I see. Well, before you take her any place, I have a small mystery to clear up, then I'll help you myself!" he smiled, winked, and teleported out of sight.

SHIMMER 

Zelgadiss had seen Xelloss leave. He strolled over to Lina and Holly. "Did you give her the good news?"

Lina nodded, "Something's up though and Xelloss took off. He'll help us when he gets back."

"We don't need his help, Lina. We know where to go, and I doubt he has an inkling as to how to send her back though the portal…if a 'portal' it is," Zel noted brusquely. 

"Did he tell you where he was going or anything?" Lina pounced on Holly.

"No. I cannot say…but…" she looked up at Zelgadiss, forgetting his name, "Sir, I can tell YOU something."

Zel raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing. 

It was Lina who snorted, "Oh, I get it. You can't tell on your 'master' but you can give us a hint, huh? Go on, what about Zelgadiss?" Lina prompted the girl a little more.

"You have an aura. It's a part of you."

Zel nodded, "So I've been told by Xelloss. I'm part demon. What about my aura?"

"It…fades away when you are near me. Like now."

"I see. What does that mean to me? Or, don't you know? Unless…Xelloss… his aura diminishes too, I bet! He must be researching that!" Zel deduced triumphantly. 

Amelia, Gourry, and Val had been standing around listening. Amelia entered the discussion with the $64,000 question, "So, Mr. Zelgadiss? How do you feel around Holly? Do you feel any…change in your aura? Because if you do, Mr. Xelloss must also! That might give us another clue about your specialness, Holly!"

Zel had everyone's attention. How could he explain what he didn't understand. Holly made him feel…complete happy, healed, peaceful, human…that's it! "I feel human. **_All _**human. Those other parts of my make-up I notice around me all the time—like the acute hearing or the …rocks. Obviously, that's not something I like to talk about or even think about. However, especially when I use a spell, or move quickly…something that activates one of my non-human parts… those times I notice the…aura… the strength that the part gives me. I'm confusing you probably. It's not something I can put into words well."

"But THAT is what goes away around Holly here, right?" Lina asked. "All right! Now we're getting some place. If you feel that, then a high-level Mazouku Lord does too! Probably stronger than you do. That must be quite a power jolt!"

"There's more," Zel signaled for quiet again. "The feeling…it's growing stronger; that is, the aura is getting weaker, the more I'm with her. At first, I hardly noticed it, but this morning it was more pronounced, and NOW…it's distracting." He looked at Holly and a blush spread across his cheekbones. "Not bad…a calming feeling mostly. Actually, kinda nice. When I think about it… nice."

Gourry cleared his throat. Zel had his hand on Holly's arm and was standing very close to her. As if awakened from a trance, Zelgadiss released his hold and stepped back a yard or two. "Sorry…" he muttered and turned his head to the side to hide his blush of embarrassment. 

"Whoa…" Lina whistled. "That's somethin', and you're just 1/3 low-life-scum-demon too!" Lina smirked in Zel's direction. "Xelloss must be nearly reeling around her, that or his extra power enables him to stay in control better…"

"I was in control…" squeaked in a tiny Zel voice that everyone ignored.

Val shook his head, "Well, I don't feel _nothin'_ but hungry. Gourry? Show me how you and Lina caught all those fish and I'll help ya." 

Gourry was happy to have something interesting to do. Fighting demons was okay, but listening to the others converse about magic stuff was out of his realm and dull as sawdust. "Oh, ah, sure…bring a basket and it'll be easier." 

While Val was setting out the fishing gear, Gourry was lifting rotting tree limbs and rocks, uncovering insect larva for bait. 

"So, you doin' okay?" Gourry asked the young dragon. It puzzled him how fast the dragon had grown from a hatchling to a kid his own age in a matter of months. However, Filia had assured him that it was natural, and that now he needed life experiences to mature. Of course, this could take many human lifetimes to complete, but that didn't matter to Gourry. He was concerned with the present.

"Huh? Me? Sure." The young dragon kid was fully the size of an adult male and looked very much as he had as the terrible Valgaav, but he was just a teenager with few real-life experiences.

"What do you do when you're alone?" Gourry asked artlessly. With him there was rarely a hidden agenda. The 'here and now' was complicated enough for big swordsman.

"Xelloss don't leave me alone. Like now, you're with me. He says I'm a target fer other of his kind and until I'm stronger, he has to be around to fend them off, I guess."

"And he's been okay to ya. He don't hurt you…" Gourry wondered. He really knew little about demons, only what he'd experienced, which usually led to him killing them. Xelloss was the exception to the rule.

"Hurt me? Nah, he can be strict and make me work hard, but he's never hit me or nothin'. He's told me 'bout his kind and how they live, but it don't make much sense to me," Val shook his head.

"Me neither!" chuckled the big swordsman. "All that talk about auras and all…I don't get it."

"Well, I _kinda_ do," Val said, pleased to understand something more than at least one of the other adults. He stabbed a hook into some bait and threw his line into the water. "I'm supposed to 'feel' other dragons and demons too by their 'auras', but I don't all the time, 'specially dragons…there aren't none 'round much. Xelloss, well I get a tingle fer sure; he's so powerful. Even Lina does! Not Zelgadiss or other weak ones. And I get nothin' from that Holly girl either! 'Cept…she's kinda cute…"

Gourry tossed in his line, "Me too. Hell, even Zel gets THAT from her!" he laughed.

"What I wonder 'bout is what's buggin' Xelloss? He's more…a-gee-ta-ted than ever, and THAT'S weird."

"Hmmm, guess that's what Lina's gonna find out," Gourry mused. He was contented to let the magic users sort themselves out. When his sword was needed, he trusted them to let him know. Without thought, he placed his hand upon the familiar hilt at his side. His SWORD OF LIGHT—well, a copy of it anyway. It had been a gift from a Mazouku, Xelloss.

Val reeled in a fish and prepared bait for the next try. "Yeah, life is sweet for me though." 

He smiled. His life, free from intended enslavement under the Lord Beastmaster Zelas, was a gift from a Mazouku, Xelloss. He could become bonded to Xelloss, should he choose, but not until he was more mature and trained and 'deemed worthy'. He knew Xelloss wanted him, but that he was afraid to destroy Val's current 'self', much as The Demon Dragon King Gaav had done to him in his past life, and create an unmanageable monster. He also wanted to meet some cute dragon girls… So, he waited, experienced, and learned. Maybe he'd remain as a he was— the last remaining member of the Ancient Dragon race and a friend to a Mazouku Lord. 

Amelia took a seat on the log beside Zelgadiss, and appraised him hard. He shifted his glance to her, "Yes Amelia?"

"Well, Mr. Zelgadiss, I don't see or feel 'auras' but I see and feel other things," she said in a quiet voice.

He sighed. _Oh dear… _ He had long come to accept that Amelia's crush on him had grown into something stronger. And, frankly, he would have acted on his own similar feelings, had he felt that he had the right. He didn't want to lead her on. He knew that she was duty-bound to return to Seyruun and take the throne someday, but that did not appeal to him. Not until his chimerical form was gone. Until he was 'cured'.

He no longer had to search for his cure. Around his neck was a vial on a cord, which he wore at all times. It contained his cure, gift from a Mazouku, Xelloss. He would be able to open it in one year—minus the last few months, if he wished. He was to 'live life' and 'think about it seriously' until that time. Maybe he needed no 'cure'.

"Amelia," he finally spoke. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Holly is a sweet and beautiful, eye-catching girl," Amelia intoned. "Anyone can see that. Gourry can't keep his eyes off of her either. I even noticed Val watching her out of the corner of his eye! It's not that, precisely…it's just that you so rarely reach out and touch anyone that…"

Zel looked away, "It's not what you _think_. When I touched her, I felt like a normal man. It was strange, as if I couldn't resist doing that, but not for any reason I'm sure you're thinking."

"Unless _you_'ve become a mind reader, Mr. Zelgadiss, you shouldn't try and guess what's in _mine_!" Amelia said harshly.

Zelgadiss swung his head toward her. _Man, that was an arrogant thing for me to say! _He berated himself silently. Aloud, he said, "I'm _sorry,_ Amelia. That was a rather presumptuous thing for me to say, wasn't it?"

If she hadn't felt hurt before by his attitude, then that cold question made sure the injury was more painful. "All you need to add is 'Princess' to that question to make it sound as unapologetic as possible!" she cried out as she hopped to her feet and stomped away. 

_Grr…he makes me so mad sometimes. He didn't say he was in love with her, but he didn't deny the attraction either. Here I've waited so long for him and just when his stupid cure is in sight, he meets up with a lovely, enchanted girl alone in the world like himself, one who can sweep him off his feet! What good was being freed from the court marriage-laws for me, if **he** doesn't want me? _Amelia found a secluded spot by the stream and sniffed.

She had been rescued from a too-early marriage as bound by Seyruun laws-- by a Mazouku. Xelloss arranged things so well as to re-unite Prince Phil and her with her long-lost sister, Gracia. Well, that was worth it all. It had been a gift from Xelloss. She was free to marry whom she wanted, when she wanted…but she wanted Zelgadiss and he wanted…what? And, more importantly, who? 

Lina and Holly wandered around the camp to the stream. "Ooh, cool and nice on the toes," Lina smiled. "Feel free to clean up if you want. I'll keep the boys at bay!"

Holly smiled thankfully, "Just my face and hands, thank you."

She gazed at the sorceress a moment then looked away.

"What?" Lina asked, noticing the intent stare followed by the odd reaction. "And don't say '_nothing_'."

"It's just…did you know that you _too_ have an aura?" the girl asked.

Lina wasn't exactly sure. Xelloss had laid a forgetfulness spell over her memories of the recent past. Gourry told her that that powerful 'Shaby' spell she had used invoked 'HIM' and that a part of 'Shaby' was in her but was 'knocked out' by Xelloss in some way. Gourry couldn't clarify, and Amelia and Zel wouldn't, even if they could. Xelloss made it a 'secret', period. "I've had some strange experiences with the Mazouku and can control some powerful spells, so…an aura wouldn't be out of the question. I can tell when Xelloss is around, but that's about it. What is it you sense?"

"Like a sunset…golden, red, and dark. Complicated and mostly subdued or…leashed in. A terrible, immense power but suppressed in some way I don't understand."

Lina stared at the odd girl, then felt a wave of contentment and release wash over her. "There, I felt that! Did you do something to make me feel that way?"

"No…not purposefully. I noticed your aura fade like the others…"

"You mean like Zel's and Xelloss'? I know you won't tell on Xelloss, but we know what you mean, **_I_** know what you mean, now. So how about you? Does being around us affect you in anyway? Like mess with your aura or whatever?" Lina asked.

"I don't know what's happening. Dragons, Mazouku, Humans…It's all just…blankness!" Holly turned to Lina and clung to her in desperation. "I'm scared! What if I can't go back? What will happen to me here?"

"I don't know the answers, but I'll do everything possible to get you back to your…home. And if not…we'll deal with that problem when and if we get to it, all right? Now, forget that 'servant/master' crap. Zel and I freed you and Xelloss has no right to your life," Lina said with venom. She was her own boss and felt everyone else should have that choice to make to control their own destiny.

Just then, Gourry's voice was heard from the center of camp, "LUNCH!"

"On it!" answered Lina with a yelp and together the two girls scrambled along the rocks back to camp. 

Seeing Amelia in the distance, Lina slowed to allow her to catch up to them. Tears dried and face washed, the tell-tale signs of sadness were gone. "Did I hear someone say '_lunch_'?"

"Okay, Gourry, it all comes down to you now," Lina said between bites of fish.

"It does?" he managed, stuffing two fish into his mouth, heads and all.

"Yeah, tell us everything you know or have ever heard about fairies."

"Fairies? Oh, well…ah… not much to say…but lemme think… My grandma told us kids stories 'bout the elves an' fairies long ago. They were people like us I guess but smaller and magical and the fairies had wings like…butterflies all different colors. There were people too and they all got along pretty good, then one day the fairies all left. I dunno why, Lina, it was a mystery. But that was all stories fer little kids, not like the Dragon and Monster War stuff you talk about."

"There are often truths behind all folktales that get lost through the ages," Zelgadiss said as he joined the group for lunch. "I've discovered countless in my search for ones on chimeras, but none concerning fairies and demons. Where one set of tales ends, the other… begins…" his voice trailed off as an idea occurred to him.

"What is it, Zel?" Lina asked, recognizing his hesitancy to speak incomplete thoughts. "Give me somethin' to go on here!"

"Ohhhh…" Amelia caught on, "What if fairies were all transformed into Mazouku or were early stages of them? What could that mean for Holly?"

"Or maybe the Mazouku wiped them out when they appeared on the scene," Lina added.

"Or…" Zel whispered. "Or maybe they are not meant to exist together. Holly just 'appeared' out of some kind of astral rip, whatever that is. Her being here is only interfering with the astral parts of astral beings, as if to negate their uniqueness. Holly, can you fly yet?"

"Fly? I haven't tried since the wounds looks so bad and I've been too weak. Just a moment…" she stepped away from the group and concentrated. A few minutes later she sagged, exhausted with the effort of what appeared to be simply standing. "It's no use. It's as if the muscles aren't reacting to my brain! That could mean I received damage to nerves there when I fell."

"Damage that White Magic cannot repair," Zel reminded everyone. 

"I get where you're going with this," Lina said. "Mazouku auras and Holly's ability to fly, which may depend on something akin to auras…" she looked to Holly for confirmation, but the girl shook her head. She didn't know. "Maybe…" Lina continued, "…might wipe out one another so that…If you had a land of elves and fairies then introduced Mazouku, you would get…"

"Elves and humans!" Gourry exclaimed triumphantly.

"You forgot Dragons," Val added. "And SHE said she'd never heard of any of our kind."

"That's right. So, add Dragons into the mix and the Mazouku re-gain their auras, but the elves diminish and the fairies disappear, leaving humans, some magical, some not!" Amelia finished. "Although it's a very unjust situation for the fairies."

"So how did I get here? Where am I from?" Holly asked mystified by their conclusions about people and races her faulty memory was unable to place.

"That's right," answered Zel with a slight smile. "All this talk isn't getting you back to your home any faster, is it? I say we take her back to that rift, and see if there's a way to pass her back through and seal it. Whatever the story, it's clear that she doesn't belong here."

"But Mr., ah…Lord Xelloss said to wait for his return. I wouldn't want to cross him right now!" Amelia warned wisely.

"Fine," sighed Zelgadiss, though meaning the opposite. 

"I don't mind resting a bit of the day, now that it's more comfortable out. And it was so cold earlier on!" said Lina through a yawn. "And… his idea of time is pretty weird, so if he's not here in a few hours, we'll go without him."

So they napped, sharpened blades, washed out clothes in the river, picked berries, and passed the dreary, chill afternoon uneventfully. But, as the sun skimmed low over the horizon and then dipped below, the shadows grew longer-- Xelloss arrived.

SHIMMER! 

Even the non-magic users looked up, alerted to a wave of despair and wash of panic.

"Blast you anyway, Xelloss! Shut down your energy aura, for gods'sakes!" Lina yelled at the smallish figure surrounded by an enormous black aura.

His defenses/offenses lowered a tad, either on purpose or due to the influence of the mysterious girl. Riveting his gaze in her direction, he located Holly's position, teleported to her side, swept her up, and disappeared with the barest of a SHIMMER! .

"HOLLY!" the others shouted. 

But she was gone. Then just as suddenly with a SHIMMER they were back, Xelloss leaning on his staff exhausted.

"Well, I know better than to try that again," he gasped. His aura was gone, along with his ability to teleport through the astral plain.

"Xelloss!" Lina shouted, catching up Holly to steady her a bit. "You are in BIG trouble!

"Oh, my…yes, you could say that," he smiled weakly. "Holly, my dear, you pose a problem for me. By simply being where you have no right or desire to be, you threaten to destroy the delicate balance the Gods and Mazouku maintain in this world. Although my duty entails creating a little chaos now and then, Dynast and Deep Sea Dolphin are determined that I remove the danger. Now, I'm not comfortable with this, but I have no choice but to destroy you, while I still can…"

"The HELL you will!" Lina screamed. "We are taking her back to that portal thingy, shoving her in, and closin' it up. You can ponder your ultimate fate here, but don't you try stopping us or harmin' her!" Lina looked particularly evil. "AND I believe I can call on some power to back me up if I have to…"

Xelloss hid his eyes as he composed himself a moment. _Could she feel the power of Shabrinigdo bottled up inside her? _ He didn't think so. He had masked it with powerful spells. Nevertheless, it was a risk he was not prepared to take needlessly. "Very well. We shall try your way, but if it doesn't work…"

"Then I try somethin' else!" Lina snorted. "Come on, we've wasted enough time here. Let's GO!"

THE SLAVERS -- end chapter 2. 


	4. To Be Or Not To Be, That Is A Secret!

**__**

####################################

THE SLAVERS

Chapter Three - 

To Be or Not To Be, That is…a Secret!

#################################### 

Xelloss hid his eyes as he composed himself a moment. "Very well. We shall try your way, but if it doesn't work…"

"Then I try somethin' else!" Lina snorted. "Come on, we've wasted enough time here. Let's GO!"

Alas, try as they like. No spell, black, white or in-between made a waggle, wiggle, or wobble in the rift from which Miss Holly had come. Xelloss was pacing, an unusually agitated indication of his mental state. "Nothing is working." 

Well, talk about the obvious! And that's all he _could_ do…talk. He had no ready solutions. Just a few lame suggestions which Zelgadiss snorted at, "Oh really, Xelloss. Go away if that's the only specious blather you can distract us with."

After another hour, the actual work had dissipated into loud arguments and insults. Tempers were short and fresh approaches were shorter still!

"Um, we may as well go back ta camp. You can argue good enough there and it's more comfortable for the rest of us," Gourry suggested.

Val growled in agreement, "This is boooor-ing."

"We need to _eat_, Lina." Gourry was plaintive.

"Yeah, okay," Lina muttered resentfully then gave a resigned sigh. "Maybe so, this sure's not gettin' us anyplace." She collared Xelloss roughly. "You ain't hurtin' her, buster. Got that! We'll figure this out and you will give us the time!"

"It may not be in _my_ best interest…" he said lamely.

"Tough. Life's not all about YOU. Grow up!" she shouted. Wrapping her arms around Holly, Lina RAY WING-ed the both of them up and away.

"I guess that means we should all follow her back," Zel muttered to Xelloss, only to find that the Mazouku had disappeared. "Gourry, Amelia!" he shouted. "Xelloss has gone after them, hurry." 

Val transformed into a huge black dragon, taking Gourry on his back. 

"All right, Amelia, then…RAY WING!" Zel said as he rose into the air. Amelia followed in his wake covering the short distance in a few minutes. But he needn't have rushed. When he found Lina, it was in a pastoral setting rather than a chaotic one.

Lina was seated cross-legged on the ground, books of sorcery and magic scattered around her. "Come over here, Zel, and take a look at this one. Amelia, here's one for you to scan."

To their yet unasked questions, Lina answered, "Xelloss brought them…"

Zel thought that that was very odd, having Xelloss help them—in any way! Xelloss, now where had he gone off to? A short distance away, the demon in question was sitting on a fallen log next to the young lost woman, talking. Zel nearly turned back to Lina and company, when the two stood up and began to walk slowly off—hand-in-hand. Zelgadiss decided to give them a short lead, then start following. He didn't trust Xelloss' word not to hurt the girl. He was Mazouku and had orders to kill her, no matter what assurances he'd given to Lina.

~~~

"Oh, yes, teleporting is getting much more difficult, the longer I am around you. I also feel…different. It's disturbing. The changes I feel are distracting. And I have orders to follow." Xelloss paused, a crease forming between his dark brows. 

The girl nodded. She felt helpless to resolve her own plight and yet compassionate towards this strange man, her 'master'. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be such a burden, but then, I don't want to die at your hands either."

The demon opened his eyes and met hers. "The Mazouku lords think you pose a threat to our existence. No other creature can affect changes on our auras like you can and if I hesitate to act much longer, I may lose my connection to the astral plain."

"That is bad."

"Yes, very bad. You see, then I become a human man, a mortal bound to this earth with the rest of the beasts." Xelloss closed his eyes in a smile. "Hopefully, Miss Inverse will find an alternate solution soon."

Holly smiled in return. "You have a kind face, and you've been a good and undemanding master to me. I hope Lina and her friends find the answers too. I would hate for you to have my blood on your hands to ensure the continuance of your own existence."

"I've done worse," he chuckled mirthlessly. "It is my nature as a Mazouku." He sighed and looked away. "I can't seem to sit still. Would you like to take a walk?"

"You need only say the words…"

"Ah, well…I'm not commanding. I'm asking. I give you a choice, to join me or stay."

"Perhaps you mean to…" she stood as his hand clasped hers. "But I am still your slave."

This time it was his turn to respond, "Perhaps…I'm yours instead!" He added a smile and quirky tilt of his head that made her laugh softly. "It seems that I have no will power of my own any more."

"That's not true. You haven't carried out your orders to kill me. I'd say that takes some amount of self-determination."

At this point in their short walk, just far enough away from the others to have a bit of privacy, he halted. "I wish…" he said in a husky, low voice. He released the one hand he'd been leading her by, and now placed it on one of her shoulders. With his other gloved hand, he cupped her chin, raising her face to his. "But the truth is…I can't kill you because you want to live. Your life's energy pulses with your blood. It is heady stuff, I assure you. And…I have this overwhelming need to feel life through you."

She had only a moment to ponder his strange words and to make sense of them, when he tightened his grip, drawing her close. "I want to kiss you," he said in a whisper.

Was he asking her permission? She closed her eyes and waited, making no struggle to part from his clasp. His hair tickled her cheek as it feathered across it, and then his soft warm lips caressed hers. She'd done this before…in her other life…with someone…a lover, or husband perhaps? She melted into his arms, eager for his touches. Holly felt driven by some otherworldly impulse to know this man completely.

How odd a feeling-- he thought. To want this closeness to another being…and without the need to control and possess her as any other of his victims. Or… as his _slave_. _His_ slave…to do with as he wished. All right then, so what was it he wished for? He need only say, _tell…_**command **her. His will was _law_ to her! But, Xelloss felt no compunction to hold dominion over this girl. And that was …well, _very _odd indeed! He wanted her to want him. He wanted her to treat him as she would a man she desired above all else. He could discern the weakening, the actual breaking down of all his demon barriers! And he _should_ be _alarmed_! He _should_ be _fighting_ this! He _should_ be following his Mistress' _orders_! He _should_ be doing… a great many things other than standing in the forest kissing this slave girl from another world and hoping she felt the need for more.

Holly was aware of the man enfolding her, his warmth leaking through to her lightweight tunic. He owned her, but his touch was gentle, hesitant even. It was as if he was unsure of his own mind. She could run. She knew it. She could flee…fly even! No, not fly. Her wings hung useless now. Surely they had once served her well, but now they were like unwelcome garments weighing her down…drowning her. What need had she of wings? Had she ever? Had she flown? Who was she…why was she here…where had she come from? Why was she here…in his arms…so warm and safe…safe from harm? Then at that moment in time she knew that this man…this Mazouku…would not harm her. He needed her. And she needed him.

Xelloss thought of a sponge. Yes, he was like a sponge, full of emptiness as a Mazouku, now filling with Holly's life essence—her soul. Hmmm, so this is what a human soul is—he breathed in her woman's scent and sighed. He soaked up her energy to overflowing. Gods! He felt alive! 

~~~~

Zelgadiss stood rapt. Xelloss' face wore an expression of ecstasy unlike any Zel had seen before. So, Mazouku did feel positive emotions! The proof was there right before his eyes! Now what? Holly appeared as jubilant as he! They were dropping to the forest floor…no…Holly was pulling him down to her! Oh… Clearly, such an intimate coupling was meant to be private; and so, Zelgadiss turned and raced away, heart pounding. Seconds later, he crashed into camp, disturbing Lina.

"Zel? Dammit! Stop with the racket already!" Lina grumbled. One look at his face, however and she grew concerned for the fate of the lost girl. "What's the matter? Has something happened to Holly?" Lina asked, turning her book face down onto the ground and jumping to her feet.

"Huh?" Zel looked red-faced and bewildered. He drew a deep breath, steadied himself, then said, "Ah…errr…no. She's…occupied right now."

Lina looked at him quizzically. Zel looked upset and embarrassed simultaneously. Perhaps Holly was bathing. "And Xelloss? I could use his help translating this Mazouku gibberish that passes for a written language."

"He's…detained as well." There, Zelgadiss sighed with relief, 'nuff said.

"Eh?" Lina stepped closer towards the chimera to judge his mood better. He was definitely agitated. "Doing what? This is far more important."

"Personal business." Zel swallowed and closed his eyes. If he didn't look, Lina couldn't hurt him.

"Ah, Xelloss doesn't have any personal business." She sidled closer to Zelgadiss. "Tell me. What was he doing?"

Zelgadiss summed his strength of will, folded his arms protectively over his chest and opened his one visible eye. "He was with Holly."

"With. Holly." Lina parroted. "Of course he was with Holly. That's why you followed them, to make sure she was okay."

"And she is," Zel muttered. "…fine, that is."

"With Xelloss."

"Yes. With Xelloss."

Amelia's curiosity was sparked by the stilted dialogue she overheard. "But Mr. Zelgadiss, isn't it possible that he might kill her now that they're alone? We should hurry and stop them!" And she nearly tore off after them at that moment, had her way not been blocked by the tall dragon-boy.

Val was grinning ear to ear. "Aw, yer otta let'em in on the action, Zel."

Zel's icy stare froze the kid's smart-alecky, teenage grin in place. "Stay out of this, Val. Amelia, you stay out of this as well."

"What kind of _action_?" Lina demanded.

Gourry's face brightened. He got it! "They're in the woods havin' sex, right?"

Lina's face flushed with heat as the she muted a gasp, "Hn..Eh?" Seeing this, Gourry raised his arms in self-defense, ready to block one of Lina's poundings.

Amelia let out a little cry, "Whaaa…?"

"Yeah, I could tell he was crazy about her. Guess she liked him too, hey?" Gourry smiled and relaxed his guard. "That means we don't need ta worry 'bout him killin' her. Maybe she'll wanna stay, what do ya think about that, Lina? We don't need ta do all this if she's gonna stay, right?"

Lina recovered some. She looked past Gourry to Zel, hoping for his protestation—some argument. None came. Zel simply stared out into space.

Val thought it was a hoot and folded in half laughing. So, his mentor was a man after all! All right! 

Zel began to open his mouth to yell at Val, when Zelgadiss' eyes rolled back in his head and gurgled. Lina shouted to Gourry, "Catch Zel!" 

Zel convulsed, back arching as Gourry caught his heavy stone-covered body and lowered him carefully to the ground… 

Amelia cried out in disbelief, "Oh…no!" She was about to rush to his side when she heard a gasping noise, turned and watched Lina gulp air like a blowfish before swooning. Amelia cried out, "Miss Liiinaaaa!" as Val swept in and caught the petite sorceress in his arms.

All in a fraction of a second. 

__

What was going _on_?

Xelloss and the young woman who had somehow broken through his Mazouku barrier and made him desire her, were in a realm of their own. Feelings of ardor beyond anything he could have imagined days ago mixed with pure carnal lust, overwhelming his mind with sensual passions. Holly responded in kind bringing them both to the pinnacle and back.

Finally, words floated to the forefront of his mind and Xelloss whispered breathlessly, "I-I love you. It shouldn't be possible, but I do. You are the loveliest thing I've ever held and the only woman that I have made love to, honest true love."

Holly simply smiled and nuzzled his neck a moment. Then with mind-smashing suddenness, her memories returned, or some memories, too many to understand or comprehend as the order was confusing and the images too many. "Oh….My….My…mind…"

He held her trembling body, as if waiting out a storm, waiting for the onslaught to pass and quiet to return to her countenance. "Shhhh…it's all right…" he whispered the platitude with the surety that it would be so. 

Her moaning let up and her eyelids fluttered open. "I remember…" 

Xelloss said nothing but stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"We flew. My people flew and lived in the highest treetops. We called ourselves the Fairreen and fought at times against the Elven. No dragons…or hu-mans…or…Ma-zou-ku. I was flying, chased by a troop of thieving…slavers. Elf slave traders had attacked our outpost and I was leading a party away from the main encampment so that they might get to safety. I was screaming in terror of my life, and then I felt the hot breath of my pursuer closing in. That's when…I hit it…a barrier of some kind. The next thing I knew I had slipped past the obstacle and landed in this land with its terrible, nasty…_slavers_ dashing upon me. Oh, Xelloss…my…master…I was…am a warrior in my land! I know the weight of a sword and shield and the pull of a bow in my arms."

Xelloss smiled down at her, as she lay nestled in his arms, settled on his lap. "You're awfully slender and soft for a mighty warrior, but if you say so…"

She blushed, "All right, my brother was the fighter, I wanted to be, satisfied?"

"Uh, huh," he muttered with a gentle kiss to her lips. "Or I _could_ be… with another one of those lovemaking sessions." He chuckled and clasped her to his chest. "I never imagined feelings like this…" He rocked back and forth a few minutes, letting her settle the rest of her life's memories into place peacefully.

"You know, I've got the strangest sensation right now. It's as if my other body on the astral plane was fading away. I'm losing contact." Panic filled his voice. "I-I am unable to communicate with the other Mazouku!"

He stared hard into Holly's eyes as if he hoped she had the answers he needed as well. She could feel his fingers dig into her shoulders as his grip tightened and cried out, "Xelloss! Let go…you're hurting me!"

He met her eyes, wide open and alarmed. He shook his head but was unable to speak. Then a tremor ran through him and from his fingertips to her. Simultaneously the two lovers stiffened and fainted dead away, slumping onto the soft carpeting of leaves, limbs intertwined.

When Xelloss and Holly emerged from the forest, a bit dazed, they sought out the others immediately. Val and Amelia had rearranged the fallen friends closer to where Gourry had built up a fire and sat talking in low voices. 

"I think someone's comin'," Val observed. 

"Um…somethin's goin on with Zel here…ah…Amelia?" Gourry called, but Amelia had dashed off to greet Holly.

"Oh! Miss Holly and Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia cried out with genuine happiness. "You're okay! We were about to send out a search party. You see, Miss Lina and Mr. Zelgadiss passed out an hour ago."

"We did too," Xelloss said quietly.

"Really? You too?" Amelia guided Holly to a comfortable spot, when she noticed a change in her new friend. "M-Miss Holly! You're wings! They're gone!"

"Yes…they…shriveled and faded away when I passed out."

"And I… appear to be a mortal," Xelloss added. "With no connection to my actual astral form whatsoever."

Amelia's hands flew to cover her mouth and hold back a screech.

Gourry told them the news. "Better come here and have a look. Zel's human too, I think. At least that's the way he looks. Can't tell if Lina's any different 'till she talks."

"Oh! L-look at Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia touched his hair, soft brown above a nest of silvery flakes of shed outer coating. No wires. His face was no longer blue, nor did it sport protective rocky protrusions. A human flesh-toned face stared out from under a fall of rich brown hair.

"Whaaat…happened?" Zel groaned. Sitting up with aid from Amelia's helping hand, he opened his eyes, beautiful round blue, human eyes. Light weight. He noticed the immense difference in his body weight first, then the silencing of the voices in his head, the demon parts vying for control. He stared at his hands in a state of shock and rapture. "Oh…" he gasped, unable to put into words what he was feeling. Unlike his conversion into a chimera, this one had been painless. The demon and golem parts had retreated. He could detect something of them. Those hated parts had not left entirely, but had withdrawn into pinhole substances about to blink out of existence.

While he and Amelia shared exclamations, Gourry hovered over Lina as she cleared her head and opened her eyes. "Whoa, that was strange…" she moaned. Pressing her hand to her aching head, Lina could feel the pain regress rapidly, along with something else. Something dark and evil hidden within her. That it was a piece of Ruby-eyed Shabrinigdo, which Xelloss had delivered into to her-- empowering her with abilities beyond her human realm-- she was unaware. It had been his 'gift' to her, but one hidden from her consciousness by protective spell barriers. Now it was gone. "And…" she began to say, then she noticed Zel. "Oh, for the gods'sakes, ZEL! Zel, is that you?"

"I-I guess so." He was unable to talk. Just taking it all in was an overwhelming experience for the young man; it was putting him on sensory overload. His hearing acuity had been instantly reduced to average human levels, his body-weight change, the enhanced demon reflexes and magical powers were all diminished as well. It was a lot to handle all at once. It was his dream come true, wasn't it? Concern, confusion, and apprehension tempered his joy-- what had happened? Surely, Xelloss had had something to do with the changes, but what? 

"Whatever undid your spell affected me as well in some way I can't comprehend exactly," Lina said. "Wow…you look so…different. Zel stand up lets get a better look at-cher." She gave him a reassuring grin and motioned to Gourry to give him a hand just in case he might faint dead away again. 

Val looked around and caught Gourry's eye. "I didn't feel a thing. Did you?"

Gourry shook his head.

Amelia said, "Me neither. It must have been a selective power blast or spell. What do you think, Miss Lina?" Her question may have been directed at Lina, but her eyes never left Zelgadiss.

"Well, I'll hazard a guess and say it was an astral attack of some kind," Lina said.

"More than that," Xelloss said. "Holly has lost her uniqueness also. We've cancelled one another out, leaving just the human qualities."

"Hey, I'm still here!" Val pointed out. "And I ain't human at all."

**__**

THE SLAVERS -- end chapter 3**_._**


	5. Something Stinks in Dragonville!

**_####################################_****__**

                THE SLAVERS             Chapter Four -      Something Stinks in Dragonville… #################################### 

"Well, I'll hazard a guess and say it was an astral attack of some kind," Lina said.

"More than that," Xelloss said.  "Holly has lost her uniqueness also.  We've cancelled one another out, leaving just the human qualities."

"Hey, I'm still here!"  Val pointed out.  "And I ain't human at all."

Lina shrugged, "I haven't got it all figured out yet, but I will."  She folded her arms and searched out Xelloss' eyes.  Human for certain, but not as confounded with his 're-birth' as she might expect.  "You're dealing with this well, Xelloss.  It's as if this happens to you on a regular basis."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'regular', but on occasion when the mission required it or the moment moved me…" he began smoothly about to describe his sex life to Lina.  

That was _not_ something she wanted to hear or know about!  She smashed him in the face to shut him up.  "Not that!  Damnit, Xelloss!  I'm talkin' about becoming human!"

"Owwwwww," he whined.  "I don't repair so quickly, Lina!  Now I'll have a black eye!  I don't want to be seen with a black eye!"

"Here, Mr. Xelloss," Amelia said as she pulled him into the light to see the damage better.  "I can heal you now, watch!"

"I can't WATCH!  It's my face you're treating!"  he whined more.

"That's right, but I promise you'll look good as new in just a moment.  There…  What do you think, Holly?  Is he as handsome as ever now?"  Amelia asked.

"Too delicate, for a fighter," Zel muttered before she could reply.

"I'm supposed to appear innocuous and non-threatening," Xelloss cut in defensively.

"What was that line you used on us when we first met?"  Lina asked with a smile.

"Um…I'm not sure, Miss Lina.  I say many things…" he said warily. 

"That's for sure," Zel said under his breath.  "And none of them useful or important."

"That's not entirely true!  I'm evasive and…  Where would the fun be if I just told you everything?"  Xelloss smiled.  He had managed to throw the ball into Zel's court.

Zelgadiss' lips drew back in an evil grin.  He might not be as strong a magic user as Xelloss now, but he certainly could damage him a bit if he tried.  Lina saw the look and stopped Zel with smallish FIREBALL thrown between the two men.  

"That's enough!"  Lina shouted, bringing all arguments and sparring to a halt.  "If you two want to duke it out, make it after we've resolved Holly's predicament.  Got that?!  We don't wanna draw attention to ourselves, now that you two are unreliable… Well, you are!  You're two human sorcerers and that's about it.  Standard issue; no demon magic.  One might say that you're both kinda a liability to me now…  But I'll let you hang out with me a bit longer…IF you behave yourselves and control your macho, male egos!"

That said, Zelgadiss and Xelloss clamed up for the time being.

"So, then, Lina" Gourry broke in bravely.  "What are we gonna do now?"

"Probably spend a great amount of our time travelling around evading Mazouku curious about us.  And… we still wanna find a spell that opens that dimensional rip and help Holly pass back through.  You do still wanna go back, doncha?"  Lina turned toward the young woman and waited for an answer.

That was a complicated question to answer.  

"I bet Zel wants ta stay the way he is, doncha Zel?"  Gourry asked.

Zelgadiss gazed down at his flesh-covered hands.  "Yes.  It's been the focus of my life since I was transformed—to become entirely human again.  I could be happy to remain in Holly's company forever, if that's what it takes, no matter how much of a drag on Lina I am."  He glanced over at Amelia.  His words had struck a sensitive chord and brought tears to her eyes.  "I-I mean, in the proximity of Holly…just for the effect to be complete!" he added quickly.  He looked askance again at Amelia and found that he'd said the right thing.  She had brightened considerably.

Xelloss looked dazed.  He was in love for the first time in his life.  He was happy.  He did not want Holly to leave him, and yet…she did not belong in this world.  What would her impact be over time?  And of course, what did she want herself?  He knew that he wasn't really human; he didn't feel human, mortal, with a soul.  But he wasn't entirely Mazouku either having had his astral part withdraw far out of his touch.  He felt entirely alien, though.  Odd and out of touch, and worse, dependent on Lina and her band of misfits to save him, whatever that meant.  He needed to find a way to revive his Mazouku nature, he supposed, but  did he want to lose these new passions?  Lose Holly?  Lose the only good thing he had ever possessed, at least possessed in his heart.  No.  So, what was he to do?

Holly shook her head in answer to Lina.  "I'm so confused.  I don't belong here but…I don't want to leave now either!'

No one had an answer.  A gentle breeze blew through the pine needles, making the trees sigh. 

Gourry scratched his head and said, "I was thinkin' 'bout that hole in the sky."

Lina smiled, "The rift?"

"Yeah," he looked pleased with himself.  "Ya didn't try any dragon spells on it.  See, Val here didn't get bothered by Holly or nothin', nor did Amelia or me.  We ain't demon whole, part, or nothin', but you guys and Lina in a way I don't really get are.  Ya tried human and demon spells, but nothin' dragon so I got ta thinkin'…"

Lina grinned and slapped him on the back, hard enough to wind him.  "And good thinking that was!  Yer right!  Val, what dragon spell do ya know?"

Val, like any teenager put on the spot with his shortcomings in full view, grew sullen and uncooperative.  That left Xelloss to speak up for him.  "Unfortunately, Filia-dear has neglected that part of his education," Xelloss said quietly.

"Then we'll have to go get her.  Val, take me.  The rest of you lay low and wait.  We should be back by nightfall," Lina announced.  

She could not be argued with or nay-sayed and Val needed an excuse to show off some ability of his.  All those teenage hormones had bulked him up and fired his passions.  He required a physical outlet right now and Lina's suggestion suited him fine.  With barely a "harumph", Val transformed into his gigantic dragon form and helped the tiny redhead onto his back.  "She'll be fine.  Nothin'll happen to her," he growled.

Xelloss nodded.  He was actually more concerned for his own neck.  He was certain that Val could break it with a well-placed kick, now.

*~~~*

Filia was surprised, but pleased, to see Lina and her foster son step into her shop late in the afternoon.  Lina jumped into an explanation the moment the single customer finished her business and left.  "So…What we need you do is to blow off some dragon spells at this crack…between two worlds."

Filia flopped onto a stool and drew a deep breath.  After a pause, she met Lina' expectant gaze.  "I'll come and help, but that's not what you need me to do.  That would close the abyss forever."

"Huh?"  Lina straightened.  "You understand what I'm talkin' about?  You know somethin'?"

Filia nodded.  "We'd better hurry.  I don't want to explain this over and over, so just take me to your camp where I can see this girl first.  By the way did you get a good look at the Slavers who had captured her?"

Lina shrugged slightly embarrassed, "Ya mean before I blew 'em up?"

Filia sighed and locked the door to her shop, flipping over the Closed sign.  "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me," Val shouted gruffly as his arms lengthened and roughened with dark scales.  "It's too hard to explain."

And in a minute, the two dragons, with Lina aloft flew into the already setting sun.

*~~~*

Meanwhile, Gourry kept his mind off the missing Lina problem by sparing with Zelgadiss, and alternatively Xelloss.  Amelia fancied testing Zel's magic ability over attempting to do the same for Xelloss.  Xelloss appeared to be uncomfortable in his new skin, so to speak, and was unwilling to display any new weaknesses, even in front of these 'friends'.

"Come on, just try the spell Mr. Xelloss," Amelia pleaded at one time.

"Miss Amelia.  I know you mean well, but even in my most esteemed Mazouku position, I did not practice white magic.  It's just…not my thing.  I call on the dark lords for power, not the gods, thank you."

"But you **are a dark lord yourself—or were-- and you can't call on anybody right now, correct?"**

He gave her a disturbed look, "Yes."  It came out practically a hiss.  Without his contact with his astral self and astral powers, he was merely a highly skilled human sorcerer—in the black arts, of course.

"Then maybe the gods will listen and help you with this spell.  Now try it!"  Amelia was persistent.  You had to give her that.

Holly watched and encouraged the boys to push themselves and really test their boundaries.  Lucky for them they were well conditioned.  Zel's musculature had maneuvered a golem shell and carried that weight for several years.  Now released from carrying  that load, he was stronger than most men his size.  He was, however, no longer protected by the rock, and neither had he the demon speed and agility he once had, nor the hearing!  He had to relearn how most effectively to wield his sword, and that would take some time.  The shamanist spells still responded to his chants, but to a lesser degree commensurate with his overall reduced demonic power.

By the end of the day, both men were worn out and discouraged, Xelloss especially so.  The loss of his astral part was distracting him; he felt lost and extremely out of balance and disadvantaged.  It made him snippy.  Zelgadiss became sullen.

"Come on, Holly," Amelia called her away.  "We don't need to listen to two grown men gripe.  While Mr. Gourry is fishing, we can clean up a little, wash our hair, you know, girl-stuff!"

Holly agreed.  As much as she believed she loved Xelloss, she did not care to be around him at the moment.  By the time they had returned to camp, the sun was going down and the smell of fish sizzling over an open flame reminded them of how long it had been since they had eaten.

"Better hurry," Gourry waved them over.  "This is the second batch I've cooked.  The first went real fast."

Oh yes.  Both Xelloss and Zelgadiss now had to consume food to fuel their bodies all the time.  It was most bothersome and undignified, scrambling and fighting over portions.  They wondered what would happen when they had Lina and Val to share the meager offering with as well.

 Gourry looked over the dwindling pile of fish remaining.  "Yer gonna havta learn how ta fish."

"I can fish," Zel revealed.

"I **so know how to fish," Xelloss said proudly.**

So they joined Gourry by the stream to demonstrate their abilities.  Xelloss whispered a spell and sent a glowing ball of energy into the slower moving, deeper section of the water.  Zelgadiss, in turn, chanted a spell creating a magical net, which snagged then swiftly hauled the stunned fish out of the water and to the shoreline.  Gourry slapped them both on the back and chuckled.  "Wish I could do that trick!"

"I hear something overhead," Zel said as they carried their catch back to camp.

"It's Val, no…it's yellow and big."  Gourry squinted through the trees.  "I think… It's gettin' dark."

"Filia!"  Xelloss smiled.  "My, my…how good of you to join out little party!.  And now, here comes your son and Lina.  We just caught ourselves dinner number three.  Care to join us?"

Lina punched him on the head, "You haveta ask?"

The odd assortment of beings sat by the crackling fire that night, well nourished and physically exhausted from all their activities.  It was time to talk and sort out what they knew and what they would do next.

"What I am saying," Filia repeated more haughtily than necessary.  "Is that the rift _might_ have be caused by a dragon attack gone wild and that the slavers _might_ have been black dragons in disguise, or at least travelling in human form."

"So," Zel sighed, "How can we tell, now that they've been destroyed?  We can't explore the rift until its day light out."

Filia straightened, "Well, does anybody have anything _from_ the slavers? Trinkets, clothes, any artifacts that I can see."

Lina turned over the entire haul of valuables, which she had collected, but sadly, everything was human in nature, probably all stolen merchandise from the people they had captured and enslaved.

Then Amelia hopped up, "Oh!  I kept the coin bag from them.  Just a minute and I'll be right back!"  She skipped off to her shared tent and returned with a grin.  "I loved the little pictures stitched into the trim at the edge, see?  That's why I kept it!"

Filia nodded, "That's it.  Black Dragon.  They still use a form of primitive picturegraphs with which to write.  This says…and I am not one hundred percent proficient in reading this I warn you…"

"Oh really," Xelloss smiled.  "And you seemed such an expert!"  He was teasing her and she knew it.

"I'll demonstrate my superior breeding by not falling into one of your traps, Xelloss.  Ahem… this held a fixed amount of gold worth 12 slaves it says.  They count everything base twelve, you see."

"Why's that, Miss Filia?"  Amelia asked.

'Because," Xelloss answered this time.  "They have twelve toes and twelve fingers!"  He wriggled his own gloved ones, all ten.

That's correct," Filia nodded.  "So, your slavers were black dragons by the marks on the coin bag."

"That explains why they were so nasty towards me," Xelloss imparted with a smile.

"And maybe why they didn't detect anything unusual about Miss Holly here," Zel noted.  "Had they been Mazouku, they would have felt her…astral interference after awhile."

Lina shrugged, "Yeah, if they had her long enough…and if the bag wasn't stolen off some other guys."

"What's bothering me is, I didn't know dragons kept slaves," Amelia put in.

Filia nodded, "Only the Black Dragons, nowadays.  Black dragons were slaves to the Ancients and Goldens, my people, at one time—a long time ago.  I guess they retained that horrendous custom in their culture as we dropped it and became more civilized."

"I guess," Xelloss chuckled.  But before she could generate any anxiety from his ribbing, he changed subjects.  "So, what of the spell affecting dimensional rifts?"

Filia blinked and hesitated a second before saying, "A Dragonbreath variation."

Xelloss' smile turned more evil.  "Something like that could be dangerous.  It could bring powerful enemies here, like Dark Star.  Forces of darkness like Death Fog and Chaotic Blue."

Just saying their names made the air grow colder, the night seem blacker, and the sounds around them become unfriendly and foreboding.

"W-Who are t-they?"  Amelia asked with a quavering voice.

"The Shabrinigdos of other worlds," he answered to her dismay.

"Don't you think we know that?  Why else do you think these rifts are never found?  We don't use the spells intentionally.  It's forbidden!  Only a very few of the priests and priestesses know them at all.  However, if there was an accident, an attack where the spell was produced improperly and resulted in…a rift…" Filia replied.

"Or," Lina leaned in, stabbing at the air to make her point.  "The Black Dragons are messin' around.  Testing their skills…planning an attack.  Maybe they see this as their chance to rise to the top of the Dragon pool."

That pronouncement was met with silence.

"That would be very bad."  Filia gasped.

"It would indeed," Xelloss agreed.  "And there isn't a damned thing I can do about it."

"Bet that was the plan," Gourry chuckled mirthlessly.  "Didn't the caravan thing come to ya in a dream Lina?"

"Ah, that was my trick," Xelloss relented and told them all a secret.  "the dream thingy…"

"So where did _you _get the lead from?"  Gourry stopped stirring the coals and met Xelloss' eyes.  "They got to one of yer servants and fed them a clue or two.  It was a trap fer you."

Lina looked askance at the tall, lanky swordsman.  "When did you get so knowledgeable about dragons, huh?"

"I'm not.  Don't know nothin' 'bout dragons, but I can see a trap after it's closed on my foot."

"Well, let's hope that the trap can be sprung yet," Lina grumbled.  "We'd better get some sleep while we can.  I have a nasty feeling about tomorrow."

"Good idea!"  Xelloss said happily.  "And I claim that tent over there."  He offered Holly a hand up and together made for the furthermost tent.

"I'll take the first watch," Zel offered.

"Me next," Val grunted.

"I'll cover the rest of the night," Gourry said in a low voice.  "Let the ladies sleep, if they can."

THE SLAVERS -- end chapter 4**_. _**


	6. It's Better To Have Loved and Lost

**__**

####################################

THE SLAVERS

Chapter Five - 

It is better to have loved and lost, 

Than never to have loved at all…

#################################### 

"Good idea!" Xelloss said happily. "And I claim that tent over there." He offered Holly a hand up and the attractive couple slowly walked arm in arm to the furthermost tent.

"I'll take the first watch," Zel offered.

"Me next," Val grunted.

"I'll cover the rest of the night," Gourry said in a low voice. "Let the ladies sleep, if they can."

Zelgadiss tossed and turned, unable to sleep when at last Val relieved him. He liked being human again. This was as close to achieving his goal as he might ever get! Who could be certain, who could really trust that the magical vial that Xelloss had given him would actually provide the cure promised? If Holly left their world, then he would be once again be transmuted into the chimera monster. Again! How could he take that again?! No. She must not leave. Look at Xelloss! He was a new man. Vulnerable and transformed, partially against his will, but he certainly wasn't suffering over his Mazouku losses. If he ordered her to remain, as he would a slave…she would have to, right?

Even Zelgadiss shook his head at his own suggestions. Could he be so selfish as to dismiss the young woman's freedom over his own? Trade her future hopes and dreams to return to her family and world for his own self-indulgent needs? Well, yes, he decided. He could. What did he know of her life before arriving here? Perhaps as Xelloss' mate, she would be just as happy and fulfilled. Yes. That would work out well for everyone.

Satisfied with his logical conclusion, Zelgadiss drifted off to sleep, a sleep marred by guilt-infested dreams.

"Stay with me," Xelloss said, hardly able to keep the sound of anxiousness from his supplication.

"Is that an order?" Holly returned breathlessly.

Xelloss set back on his heels, leaving her lying on her back staring at him. Waiting. He mulled over the words. He recalled his drive to follow orders resolutely but blindly without question. He had had no will of his own, when it came to orders from a higher level Mazouku. Even as a Mazouku lord, he owed fealty to the other lords and to Shabrinigdo. He was bound to a higher goal of furthering his race's cause and that had to be first and foremost in his mind at all times. But that was all changed now that he was out of communication…out of touch with that realm. How did he feel now? How did freedom feel? He chose to bed this girl—his own free will. That felt good! He certainly was entertaining the hopes of doing so many more times as well. So…he couldn't just let her leave him, could he? He could order her as a master would a slave, but they were past that. He wanted more than a lover or a slave. He wanted a life companion…and a lover. Yes. That was it.

"Would you marry me?" he asked suddenly.

"Mr. Xelloss?!" she gasped as she sat up. Resting back on her elbows her eyes met his and stared into them for a long time.

He rocked forward and down, brushing her lips with his own briefly before settling in for a gentle kiss. Her soft moan stirred him to deepen it more. There they remained for several minutes. Enjoying the feeling of their mutual affection, they continued to blissfully block out any reminders that they weren't the only people in the entire universe—at least for a little while longer.

~*~

Lina couldn't wait any longer. Giving Val and Amelia strict instructions to remain in camp and then join them immediately when Holly was ready to go. Filia closed her eyes and opened her arms. After a moment or two she transformed into her dragon form and darted up into the air. Lina and Zelgadiss air-lifted Gourry while leading Filia roughly to the region where the dimensional rift occurred. It was still there. A great pulsating tear in the sky, within which swirled a smoky void.

Filia rose higher and moved closer to inspect the rift. Lina left her to her own study, while she paced impatiently on the dry, dusty path below.

When at last Filia came to rest near the trio, Lina charged up impatiently and asked, "Well? You recognize the handiwork as some dragon spell or not?"

Filia shook her head, then nodded. "It must have been the work of the Black Dragons, because…it wasn't one of _my_ people's spells that had gone wrong. I must assume that it was an intentional act, but the 'why' of it…I don't understand."

"I do!" Lina retorted. "Just look at what's happened to Xelloss! What if more of those fairy-people come and inhabit our lands? What will that do to the Mazouku over time? Wipe them out! Well, not kill them probably, but screw up their powers and definitely disable their communication and healing processes. And since it doesn't seem to have any affect over your folk or most humans, who's to stop them?"

"Not me," Zelgadiss muttered mostly to himself. "I can't think that our world wouldn't be improved by the decimation of the entire demon population."

Ignoring him, Lina continued, "So anyway, can you send her back and close it up?"

But Gourry had listened to what Zelgadiss had said and was mulling it over until…"Um…" Gourry looked over at Lina and Zel wondering why they hadn't mentioned the obvious. Oh, well, he might as well… "Just for the record, ah…Lina. What happens to all their astral stuff left behind on that plane thingy?"

Zelgadiss dropped the sword he had drawn as a precaution earlier while waiting for Filia to complete her analysis. Lina's mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"OH…" was all Filia could manage to say. She blanched pale and her mouth closed to form a thin colorless line.

Gourry shaded his eyes with a hand as he scanned the sky above. "Val's carrying the others ta join us."

"'Bout time!" Lina snapped. 

In an aside to Gourry she said, "Good point there…" 

When the group joined them, Lina repeated what Gourry had pointed out and continued in a lowered voice as if she was afraid someone might overhear her speculations. "Ya know, that's a hell of a lotta powerful astral matter left out there-- what with no ties back to the solid forms here." Lina became thoughtful a moment. She turned to Filia, and hastened forward in her thinking, "What kind of spells can dragons use that control astral material?"

Zelgadiss retrieved his sword and looked over at Filia, awaiting her answer.

"Well?" Lina asked again. "I mean besides that dragon's breath thing that kinda does."

"I…uh…" Filia gathered herself up and started again. "It would require a working knowledge of the spiritual magic of the Mazouku…" She watched as Xelloss and Holly walked over, hand in hand and smiling. Looking up to meet Xelloss' purple gaze a moment, Filia's voice caught in her throat.

"Uh, huh. AND?" Lina prompted. 

"It's said that the Black Dragons have been known to deal in the slave market…with the Mazouku." Xelloss said, revealing a secret for a change. 

Filia murmured "yes" softly, wishing it wasn't true.

"Great. Just great!" Lina flung up her hands. "Just when ya think the bastards can be disposed of so easily…Presto! In come another set of bastards to take their place!"

"You don't think that the black dragons have learned spiritual magic from the Mazouku, do you?!" Zel exclaimed. "Attacks against us from the astral side…makes them an even more deadly threat."

"That's just what I think, buster! That and I think Filia's on track here. I think they're using forbidden dragon-spells intentionally as well. Like right here, where they tested a spell which resulted in this rift…" Lina replied. "I was right before. TheBlack Dragons are testing their skills, planning an attack. Then when they are ready, they'll open a bunch of these rifts, suck up hordes of Holly's people and drain the Mazouku of their astral wiring. Then, using their acquired knowledge of their magic, they can wield all the power of the forfeited astral forms… Maybe even reform them into new dark lords, only these will kow-tow to their new Back Dragon masters!"

"Talk about rising to the top of the Dragon pool," Xelloss quipped as he let out a low whistle.

"So… now its about _more_ than just closing the portal," Zel concluded. "It's about stopping the Black Dragons from taking over the _world_? Oh, sorry, _two _worlds?" He shook his head. "Great…just…_great_."

"Maybe it was just that bunch of them, the slave traders?" Amelia offered hopefully. She sighed and hung her head, "Yeah, pretty lame, huh?"

"I was thinking along the same lines, actually," Filia said. "Dragons tend to live in tight-knit, self-governing colonies. Milgasia's people and mine never crossed paths, for instance. It's possible that this is only one small group of them."

"An isolated case maybe? Yeah…it's the only tear in the fabric of the dimension I know of. Which means," Lina brightened. "That if we can trace that slaver caravan back to its home colony we may be able to stop the spread of the Black Dragons who use spiritual magic! All right! Xelloss where do you think the caravan was heading to or coming from, either would do for a start."

Xelloss titled his head to the side and asked, "And, should we discover the dragon slaver origins, Miss Lina, what do you suggest we do?"

"Me? Blast them off the face of this dimension, of course!" Lina said with a carefree wave of her hand.

Xelloss' eyes widened. "And you, Miss Filia? You'll be all right with that plan of action?"

Filia looked down at her hands, then nodded. "What they are doing is beyond any evil I can imagine. They must be stopped."

"I always said Golden's suffer from an extreme lack of imagination," Xelloss whispered to Zelgadiss, standing at his side currently. "What we could use is a little infusion of creativity."

"IF it's true!" Amelia cried out. 

Zelgadiss agreed, "We must first be sure of our facts before we wipe out an entire colony of life-forms! This has all been conjecture on our parts up to this point."

Pleased to have Zelgadiss defend her, she began to deliver a speech. "Yes! It would be so unjust and deadly wrong to not be absolutely certain first!"

Xelloss sighed. Zelgadiss was becoming a disappointment to him and the little princess was absolutely no fun either.

"She does have a point," Lina admitted. "When we close in, we'll send out spies and make sure of our assumptions first, 'kay?"

Xelloss sighed, "Et tu, Miss Lina?" To which he received a kick in the shins.

"Aah, so, are we gonna close that thing, or what?" Val asked. He'd been snickering at Xelloss' comments and watching the mesmerizing churning motions in the turbulent rift.

"I imagine I could try," Filia said weakly, pointing upwards at the dimensional rip.

"So, Holly, it's up to you," Lina turned to her and smiled. "I don't know what to tell ya. Filia might have a spell to close it up and send you back. You okay with that?"

Amelia looked from Zelgadiss, newly returned to his 'normal' human state, to the heart-crushing loving looks being exchanged between Holly and Xelloss. "Miss Lina, I think that there's a problem with that. I don't think that there's any going back for Holly now that she and Mr. Xelloss have found TRUE LOVE!"

Lina winced, and then shrugged her shoulders, "Leave that for cleanup later, then. Lets get a move on and settle the big mess first."

That was a relief. Put off that decision for another time.

Actually, they had a turn of luck in the first town they entered. Several of the freed slaves recognized them, excepting Val and Filia, and were more than happy to share everything they knew. Each person had been taken from a different town, a few of which had already moved on in search of theirs. With a map and a few beers, a trail was charted from one town to the next, leading to a road which ran up a cleft in the mountains. That pass had been closed for years. No one had crossed the mountains that way for fear of the rock falls, and other treacherous traps that had befallen other travelers.

"I bet that Black Dragon colony is at the bottom of that problem too," Lina murmured. 

"Or the **top**, from a mountain perspective," Xelloss jested.

They spent the next day purchasing (or wrangling for, in Lina's case) and packing up food and warm clothing for the trip or adventure. She insisted that they pack lightly to travel fast, but it was so hard not to add just one more hunk of cheese or loaf of bread. Even Zelgadiss and Xelloss had to consume food in large quantities to replace the missing nutrition that had once come from their demonic pain-and-distress-absorption ability.

"I'm goin' up for some reconnaissance," Lina announced.

"I'll cover your back," Zel added.

"Me too!" Amelia cried out.

"Yeah, well…the rest of you stick to the trail. If we all amass we'll call unwanted attention to ourselves, especially with two of their own race whom they might consider the enemy." Lina chanted briefly, the rose above the tree tops and floated off, Zelgadiss and Amelia at her tail.

What they discovered was disturbing. Several hundred 'men' were encamped above the tree line, filling the caves with their stores of food and munitions. There would be no way for Lina and friends to sneak up on them or assail them from above unseen. 

"We'd better make certain these are the right guys doing the wrong thing," Zel muttered from his hiding spot behind a rock fall. "Too bad I don't have that demon hearing any more," he grumbled to himself.

"No matter," Lina hissed pointing out a group of men huddling together. "They'll do something sooner or later. They look suspicious to me."

Lina was right on the money. One of the 'men' was surely a high priest with magical training. His mouth was working and his arms gesturing wildly, when he twisted and spun around, transforming into a large, bronzed dragon. A fiery blast from his fanged jaws sent magically waves of power-driven flames leaping high into the sky. Lucky for Lina and crew, the spell was launched in the opposite direction from where they were hiding or they might have been scorched. As the flames dissipated into smoke, a void gaped open in the atmosphere. The spot wavered for minutes on end, making Amelia feel nauseous, then with a gut-wrenching screech, the cavity in the sky ripped open further and appeared to be filled with molten metal. A dimensional rift. 

It didn't last. Moments later it snapped shut with a thunderous roar. This time the spell had not held, perhaps it had been a training session, or for demonstration purposes only. No matter. Lina had seen enough. She didn't care why they were doing it, she knew that they must never succeed in creating more rifts now or in the future. With a nod to her friends, she crawled away out of sight of the camp, then took to the air to gather her own forces. The time for action had come.

In the meantime, Gourry and Filia were addressing another problem, that of Xelloss.

"I'm surprised at how well you're taking all this," Filia said, looking askance at Xelloss. He was sitting with an arm draped over Holly's shoulder as if they'd been lovers for months and both a part of the human race. 

"Oh? How should I be reacting?" he smiled.

"I don't know, but… reeling in pain or tortured to distraction because you miss your astral body I think would be more appropriate," Filia sniffed.

"More appropriate than what?" he smiled, an impish grin spreading across his face. "More appropriate than…let's see…making love to a beautiful woman? Something like that? Do I note a hint of envy coming from you?"

"What?!" Filia shouted. "You think I envy…_Holly_? I wouldn't wish for _your _attentions in a thousand ages."

"Oh no…" Xelloss' eyes opened a slit and glittered. "I didn't mean to infer anything of the sort-- with _me_, that is…" ("Sure you didn't…" thought Val.) "Just in general… How long has it been since you've had a male suitor, _Miss_ Filia?"

Val popped out with, "Mom doesn't fool around!!!"

Filia blushing with shame simply opened her mouth a few times, then closed it without uttering a word.

Xelloss laughed gleefully, "I didn't think so! They say once you put that virginity into a priestess, you can never really get it…"

His further astute comments were cut off by the sudden appearance of her giant mace, hidden somehow beneath her skirts.

"Argh!" she growled and took off after him. 

Xelloss had to run for his life as he remembered that her could actually hurt him with that thing, if he wasn't careful. He was still a strong magician, but he couldn't teleport. They soon tired of their game, however, and returned to camp sitting much as they had before.

"So ya don't feel any different?" Gourry asked Xelloss.

"Oh, indeed I do! I'm on the edge of a rising hysteria with every passing moment, but…" Xelloss waggled his index finger and smiled. "I can detect the tiniest, merest particle of my astral form out there," he waved his arm about, "…and that gives me something to contemplate. Very relaxing knowing that a part of the real me still exists. You see, we Mazouku are spiritual creations and inhabiting this corporeal form is fun, but unnatural. If that tiny spark of me were to completely disappear, there would be no more Xelloss."

"Wouldn't _that_ be rough…" Filia muttered.

Xelloss gave her a dark look, "For me, yes. Zelgadiss too, I believe. He is only one third human and without a proper undo spell, removing two thirds of his life-form totally would most certainly kill him."

"So, if we don't stop those guys from makin' more holes and changing you with Holly's people, all you demon guys will just vanish?" Gourry asked, finally 'getting it'.

Xelloss nodded, "So it seems." He smiled over at the silent girl in his arms and said, "You are both the life and the death of me, my dear."

Holly's eyes filled with tears. She knew then what she would have to do soon. She just hoped that she had the strength to leave him, when the time came. "I'm sorry…"

Filia's throat tightened as a look of profound misery flit across the ex-demon's face.

"Don't be, my dear," he said huskily. "You have given me a priceless gift. Without you, I never would have felt…well…this absolutely wonderful feeling welling up inside of me when I look into your eyes. I am the only one of my kind to learn what it is that drives human men to do some of the most courageous and stupid things they do, and some of the best and most noble acts as well. To love, and to be loved, deeply and completely has to be the most meaningful part of man's existence. Mine, my life as a Mazouku, pales in comparison. It is as if I came into being as a living breathing creature only days ago. The previous thousand years forgotten."

Filia's eyes filled with tears. His words so honest and straight from his heart, moved her deeply. As vexatious and dangerous as he still was, his raw emotions revealed openly to his lover made her heart ache in response. Holly would have to leave him. Surely he knew that!

He kissed Holly tenderly, then drew back with a smile. "Dearest Holly, I love you utterly and unconditionally with all my being. I promise to provide and protect you, to be the best husband that I can be for all of the time which we have together on this planet."

The lovely girl smiled radiantly and kissed the gloved hand of his which she had been gripping fiercely. "And I take you as my husband. To love and honor from this day forward into a future unknown."

Xelloss beamed. Filia thought his face might split in two and smiled as well. She was touched by the tiny ceremony she had just witnessed.

Val snorted in the background, "They married now? Mush…too much mush…"

"Good enough for me!" Xelloss chortled, then added for Val's benefit, "Just wait a couple more years, dragon-boy…" Xelloss turned his full attention back to the girl in his arms, his wife now and fell into a passionate kiss. 

Gourry cleared his throat, "Ah…congratulations guys…" and then moved a short distance away. "Um…Val…why doncha show me some of those attack moves Zel was teachin' ya?"

"Ah…yes…congratulations…" Filia said in a voice a couple octaves higher than usual. "Wait up, Gourry! I'd like to come along too!" She walked briskly after her son and Gourry, blushing with embarrassment. She had never considered the Mazouku to have any sexual expertise, but Xelloss was evidently a seasoned veteran.

"Just a minute," Gourry shouted. He shielded his eyes from the sun and stared up into the sky. "Yep, Lina's comin' back…Zel and Amelia are with her."

The trio swiftly grew from distant specks to recognizable people, then landed near where Gourry was standing.

"Hey Zel!" the teenager shouted excitedly in spite of his earlier pretense of disinterest. "Ya just missed it! Xelloss married Holly!"

"Oh how wonderful, Holly!" Amelia cried out. She ran up to the newlyweds and gave them each a big hug.

"Oh yeah?" Lina asked. She skimmed Xelloss' face, then Holly's for any indication that it could be true.

"Yes, Miss Lina," Holly answered. "Although it was not the kind of ceremony my people conduct, the meaning was just as true."

"More so," Filia interjected. "Without all the ponderous and traditional steps to drag it down. It was surprisingly refreshing, though probably completely unholy…"

"I'm just so sorry I missed it!" Amelia said with another quick hug.

Zelgadiss stood silent, arms folded over his chest.

"Well," Lina said dismissively, "Sorry to cut short the honeymoon part, but…"

"Ah…gee…" Xelloss moaned dramatically.

"But…" she repeated louder this time. "We have a situation…"

Speaking for the first time, Zelgadiss muttered, "We observed them in action. At least a couple hundred dragons, black ones I suppose. I'm no expert. One of them executed a spell which created a momentary rift, then collapsed."

"Well, if I can't satisfy my carnal cravings," Xelloss said with a smile, "then killing dragons will just have to do."

"Here's my plan then," Lina carried on, ignoring the deadly glares being passed back and forth from Filia to Xelloss. 

THE SLAVERS -- end chapter 5**_. _**


	7. Than Never To Have Loved At All

####################################  
  
THE SLAVERS  
  
Chapter Six -Finale  
  
Killing can provide amusing, repulsive joy.  
  
but parting is such a terrible, sweet sorrow  
  
####################################  
  
Speaking for the first time, Zelgadiss muttered, "We observed them in action. At least a couple hundred dragons, black ones I suppose. I'm no expert. One of them executed a spell which created a momentary rift, then collapsed."  
  
"Well, if I can't satisfy my carnal cravings," Xelloss said with a smile, "then killing dragons will just have to do."  
  
"Here's my plan then," Lina carried on, ignoring the deadly glares being passed back and forth from Filia to Xelloss.  
  
Gourry nodded resolutely. He would follow Lina's instructions until the need arose for him to improvise. He knew better than to question her while she was doing all right. Amelia wouldn't either. That was Zel's role, or Xelloss'.  
  
"What if I just hover midair and haul you away after you DragonSlave their hideout, "Zel suggested.  
  
"Thought of that first," she muttered, waving her hand dismissively. "But then I thought. What about the ones on look out some distance away?"  
  
"Well, I know why you chose me as the lure," Filia frowned slightly. "I am the only adult dragon among you, but why put Holly in danger too? And Amelia? She's a princess for Cepheid's sake!"  
  
"Obviously to make the lure appealing to the broadest of tastes," Xelloss answered smoothly. "Dragon males do not limit their appetites to dragon ladies. And some not to ladies at all! I would have added Val to the list of lures."  
  
"What!" both Filia and Val gasped.  
  
"IF.he was a bit older.Still, it would be an enticement few would be able to withstand, as a curiosity, if not for any other." Xelloss smiled meaningfully, which was lost on Val, ".reason. Between fresh blood, and the unidentifiable or confusing auras of both Holly and Val. all dragons within miles of the hideout will be attracted."  
  
"Why aren't they swarmin' us now?" Val asked unhappily thinking his future was being molded by these other adults.  
  
Filia stared hard at Xelloss, believing she knew the answer.  
  
"That's.a secret!" he smiled. "Oof!"  
  
"Damnit, Xelloss! Tell them, or I will!" Zelgadiss growled as he withdrew his fist from Xelloss' stomach area.  
  
Xelloss coughed a few times, then recovering said, "I've put up a screening barrier, actually.it's was activated when we left camp. I am still an accomplished sorcerer, you know."  
  
No one, but Amelia and Holly thought to thank him.  
  
The group argued for a while longer, then exhausted stopped. "Okay," Filia agreed. "Val can join us, but only because I trust Xelloss won't let any harm come to Holly."  
  
And so, with the plan agreed upon, the group downed a quick meal. They parceled out the remaining food and traveling needs of the three girls and Val and redistributed the loads to suitable sizes. They must look as if they had been traveling for some time, alone, and that they were intending to travel further.  
  
"Okay." Lina looked them over once more. "I guess it'll do. Zel, Gourry and I will remain concealed and advance to the hideout. Xelloss will keep an eye on you guys until, if all goes according to plan, the dragon guard drags you up there as well.as hostages or.whatever. Then, Xelloss, you and Zel will."  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Lina," Xelloss smiled. "Zelgadiss and I know the plan. We will let you know when all the strays have returned to their stable."  
  
Zelgadiss nodded his agreement.  
  
"Okay, well...come on," Lina shouted as she grabbed Gourry. "Let's get this over with!"  
  
Zelgadiss grabbed Gourry's other arm and together, they flew up past the tree line and out of sight.  
  
"Worried?" Xelloss asked Holly. He stroked her face with the side of his gloved hand.  
  
"A little." she admitted.  
  
"Don't be. I promise, nothing will harm you. I will be near by at all times. You have my word. Really, this all sounds a great deal more dangerous than it is." He smiled serenely.  
  
Amelia was about to voice her objection to that by pointing out how any number of things might go wrong, when Filia stopped her with a touch to her arm. "Xelloss is very powerful still, Amelia. I'm sure he means what he says. He may not care a twit about my welfare, but he won't let them hurt Holly.or Val for that matter, you can bank on it."  
  
Amelia nodded, "Right! So, let's go then.oh.looks like Mr. Xelloss and Holly want to say good bye in private."  
  
Filia sniffed, "I know this is a tender moment and all, but we shouldn't keep Lina waiting."  
  
Xelloss parted from his love, lips glistening from their brief, but fervent kiss, "Remember.I'm never far away."  
  
~*~  
  
Lina frowned. The Master magician was at it again. Creating microsecond rifts, and then closing them down. The group of eager young apprentices watched intently. Their trials were unsuccessful, so far, but they were improving. Left to develop unimpeded, a dozen or more young magicians would soon master the secret skills necessary to tear through dimensional barriers.  
  
It took all her will power not to just blast the whole place to smithereens. With Lina there wasn't much self-control when it came to her temper, but here Zelgadiss' logical arguments sank in and did the trick of guiding her judgment from the extreme to the patient. Wait until all the dragons were present.get them all.wait.get them all.all.all.  
  
"Um.Lina?" the big swordsman interrupted her musings with some trepidation. "That's Amelia and the others.down there.see?"  
  
Sure enough. The mites weren't insects, but her friends trailing between what looked to be five dragon guards. They were all alive, and if she knew Xelloss, they must have been whole, hearty and hale too. Good.  
  
"Look, one's breaking away." Gourry said.  
  
"Yeah, probably to notify these guys and hopefully others will start detecting the trespassers and flock to the hideout as well," Lina replied.  
  
"Shhhhh." a voice close to her ear whispered.  
  
Xelloss placed a hand over her mouth to silence a possible scream then removed it when she elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Ahhh.then I won't tell you." he gasped to catch his breath.  
  
Zelgadiss stepped between the two head-strong people and sighed. "What is it? If it's important, we must know."  
  
Xelloss straightened and resumed his smiling countenance, "As I was about to warn you.what amounts to an entire garrison of dragons are headed this way from the surrounds. If you'd like to assist, Mr. Zelgadiss?" Xelloss tilted his head toward Zel to catch his nod, "Then I suggest you follow me and observe. I trust you will ensure our.friends' safety while I'm gone a minute or two?" He stared opened-eyed at Lina awaiting her consent.  
  
She did.  
  
"Very well.this way." Xelloss grasped Zel by the elbow and flew straight up several hundred feet without pausing. At the apex, he allowed the young human to get his bearings a moment then pointed out the dragons on the horizon, or which had once been on the horizon. They were moving very fast.  
  
"Ten minutes you think?" Xelloss asked.  
  
Zel stared, gauging.calculating in his head as they passed from one spot to another demarcation point. "Eleven and one-half for the furthest ones out; that is, unless there are more yet to come. Approximately."  
  
Xelloss smiled. There was much to admire about the young man. Impulsive at times, Zelgadiss was, but he was also able to focus immediately and turn his mind to a task without allowing all that emotional baggage to get in his way. "Close enough for Lina. Shall I report to her, or you?"  
  
"I'll keep watch up here for any late arrivals. You go keep an eye on the others," Zel said. He noted that although Xelloss was now free to make his own decisions, it seemed that he preferred to take orders or allow others to have the final say. He guessed that was a good thing. It wouldn't do to have two leaders locking horns all the time, especially if the other one of them was Lina.  
  
Eight minutes later, Zelgadiss had not detected any new arrivals. Or after nine minutes.or ten. With thirty seconds to go before the last of the strays joined the flock, Zel dipped down to the treetops joining his companions. "This must be it, then," he announced.  
  
"Good, because if that dragon hunk fondles Holly one more time, I don't think Xelloss is going to wait for my attack," Lina muttered.  
  
"Right," Zel muttered. "Here they come. The last few."  
  
"Xelloss? You ready?" Lina's eyes were glittering with excitement. She was not going to blow the place right away. She and Xelloss had come to an agreement. He was going to have a little fun first.  
  
Xelloss hissed his reply through clenched teeth, "Yessssss."  
  
"Okay, then.Zel and Gourry will suddenly go down there and grab Holly and Amelia. Hopefully Val and Filia will transform immediately. If they don't, tell them to. Then get the hell out of there. Xelloss and I will. provide the diversion." Lina met the eyes of her comrades then without a word Zel grabbed hold of Gourry and prepared to levitate to the rock floor.  
  
Xelloss dissipated the aural barrier with a snap that caught the dragons' attention as he floated above their heads. "Greetings! Although I don't know all of you, I am certain that you recognize me." he smiled demonically although his Mazouku aura must have been far too weak for them to detect. "If not, I'm sure you'll find my dear comrade.familiar."  
  
Lina appeared to toss fire at a nearby tree as nonchalantly as possible. As the flames from her enchanted spell encompassed the tree, the colors darkened, turned unnaturally blue, and a split-second later, the tree exploded in a most impressive fireball.  
  
In the ensuing panic only Zelgadiss bothered to watch Xelloss as the demon turned and appeared to grin, in a most malevolent way, at the chaos Lina had created. Then the demon indolently turned and shot flames over the entrance to the compound, causing it to vanish in another explosive series of fireballs. This was actually quite useful as the rush of dragon-men and horses attempting to leave the camp would have got quite jammed in the once narrow exit. He didn't want that.and he didn't want any to escape.  
  
Lina was filled with pride as dozens of heads turned her way and the air filled with gasps of 'Lina Inverse!' and 'Xelloss!'  
  
How rewarding! The air was overwhelmingly fecund with negative emotions! Even in his reduced demon state, Xelloss' impoverished aura swelled with the glory of it.  
  
Zel used the distraction wisely and shot to the ground with Gourry. In a heartbeat, Gourry grabbed hold of Amelia and Zelgadiss wrapped an arm around Holly's waist. Filia snapped at her son, "Transform!" as she herself grew into a sizable yellow-colored dragon. "Val!" she shouted again.  
  
Val was slow to respond. A close-by dragon armed with a sword was not. "Attack, and I'll slay this boy!" the dragon-man shouted. Val squirmed in the larger dragon-man's strong arms, sword lying across his throat. A trickle of blood oozed from a deliberate slice.  
  
Zelgadiss caught a knowing look from Xelloss. He and Gourry should stick to the plan. Get out of there. With Gourry and Amelia at one side and Holly at the other, Zelgadiss drew in all his strength and levitated straight away hundreds of feet. Amelia, feeling the rush of air and lightness attributable to the spell, added her own incantation, enhancing Zel's, and propelling them further and faster. Filia understood the plan also, but her concern for her son made it terribly difficult to part. Trust Xelloss?! Dear Cephied help them all!  
  
"Stupid Dragon," she heard Xelloss hiss in her ear. She was not at all sure if he was referring to her, to her son, or to the guard who had captured Val and she had no time to consider the problem.  
  
Disappointed with Val's failure, Xelloss had swept from his lofty perch above the fray, dipping into the depths. And he was just getting some enjoyment out of this adventure too! With a spell, he had disarmed the guard holding Val, beheading him with his own sword. Now with Val in his grasp and Filia at his elbow he ordered, "Get the hell outta here!"  
  
Filia flattened a few oncoming dragons with her tail then lifted off in a steep climb. High above the action, she set course for Xelloss and Val flying at dizzying altitudes beyond her already.  
  
"Transform, damnit! You're heavy!" Xelloss commanded Val.  
  
"Ugh!" Val grunted as he broke free. Xelloss' authority was absolute. The words drove him to action immediately. Unfortunately, he sank like a rock as he darkened and enlarged, until as his wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades and trapped the air like enormous sails.  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!" Lina cried out from below, her final incantation resonating against the rock walls.  
  
Flapping like crazy, Val out distanced the shock wave from her blast by mere inches. Xelloss remained at his side lending him more push although he was dwarfed by the young ancient dragon.  
  
"Cephied help us!" screeched Filia catching up to Val and Xelloss. Her heart had nearly stopped when she'd seen Val drop hundreds of feet before his wings fully restored his altitude.  
  
"I've been called many names," Xelloss smiled into the wind, ".but that's a new one!"  
  
"What?! Oooh, youuuu!" Filia screamed indignantly.  
  
But, calculating that they were a safe distance from the terrible blast, Xelloss had released Val and shot out of range of her voice (and mace), giggling all the way.  
  
They regrouped to a spot not far from the remaining dimensional rift. Zelgadiss and Amelia had circled back over the dragon outpost, searching for survivors or escapees and found none. Now they were resting and coming to terms with their next duty.  
  
"Those guys were really messed up," Val chuckled as the excitement drained from his body. "You know what they were gonna do ta me? They were all mixed up. I kept telling them I wasn't a girl and they just laughed. Stupid green dragons."  
  
"Yeah," Lina chuckled with the others at the teenager's naiveté. "And here I thought it was the black ones givin' us the problems."  
  
Filia nodded, "Actually, most of them were, but the ones that brought us in were green." She glanced around to see where Xelloss and Holly had gone. She could see them sitting apart a short distance away. Filia lowered her voice. "Holly must depart. She is proof that the power and spells exist to break the dimensional barriers. Her damage to the astral bodies of Mazouku would make her the mark of unimaginable retaliation."  
  
Zel nodded. Having only a few months left to wait until he could use the cure Xelloss offered him, meant that he could live with the short term restoration of his chimera form when it happened. And it would. as soon as Holly was gone, Zel would once again become a human wrapped in a chimera shell. Yes, like it or not, he could see the wisdom in and agree with the decision to hasten Holly's departure. With an askance look in Xelloss' direction, he muttered. "He knows.they both do."  
  
The pair of lovers was locked in each other's arms, whispering those final words that only they could understand. How do you say goodbye to your spouse of such a short time? One final word. One final kiss.embrace.  
  
Gourry could stand it and turned away, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"We are ready," Xelloss said quietly as they joined Lina and the others. Holly and he walked hand-in-hand, delaying their separation for as long as possible.  
  
Amelia and Filia didn't even try to hold back their tears. Amelia wept openly as she gave her friend a final hug, "I won't forget you. Take c- care."  
  
Lina wiped a tear from her eyes covertly when she thought no one was looking, then stepped forward, "I bet there are people who'll be glad to see you back safe and sound."  
  
Holly nodded, "Yes, there will be. Thank you everyone."  
  
Lina nodded to Filia to commence her spell to close the rift, as each of the others said their parting words. "So, um." Gourry scratched his head. "How does Holly get up there and back to the other.side?"  
  
Xelloss clasped Holly to his chest and by way of answer, began a slow ascent into the roiling mass.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss! Won't you get sucked up?" Amelia cried out.  
  
He did not answer. His cloak flapped with the wind of his own making. Zelgadiss stepped beside Amelia and placing a hand on her shoulder said, "He knows what he's doing, Amelia. He can move fast and I assume once Holly's passed into the rift, his connection to the astral plane will return instantly."  
  
Amelia gazed up into the young man's face, and then realized what it would mean to him as well. He would suffer the reinstatement of his complete chimera form again. "Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss.It will be.okay. We'll all be here for you. I'll.care just the same as I did before."  
  
Before he could reply, Filia shouted, "Okay.it's coming together. Stand back!"  
  
She brought her outstretched arms together, slapping her hands hard, transmitting an ear-splitting, shrill screech through the air. As the rent folded in on itself, Xelloss released his burden. Briefly, he could see the barest outline off his wife disappear into the darkness of the opening, and then he himself streaked as far and as fast as possible away from the collapsing fissure.  
  
"Argh!" Zelgadiss groaned and fell to the ground balling up his body.  
  
"Ngh!" Xelloss hit the ground as the outflow of compensating energy from the closing rift sent out shock waves, hitting him and knocking him out of the sky.  
  
Then it was over. The sky shone blue and clear. Like nothing had happened.  
  
Zelgadiss came to his senses moments after Lina, who had also fainted with the forced return of astral energy to her body. Xelloss was standing, staff in hand looking out over the landscape.  
  
"Are you all right?" Filia asked him in a gentle tone.  
  
"Who me?" Xelloss smiled. "Why yes, how kind of you to ask. I'm fit as ever."  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she huffed.  
  
"Nothing like a bit of chaos and dragon-death to buck up a Mazouku!" he smiled benignly. "Ah.yes.well, I must go now. Duty calls and all."  
  
"B-but Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia snagged him by the arm. "Don't you want to talk about.what happened? About Holly?"  
  
Xelloss shook his head. "You mortals.Always in such a hurry. Why should I want to talk now?" his smile faded to nothing. "When I shall have all eternity to ponder what it was like to have a heart and a free will. and then lose it." He straightened his shoulders. "Val. Go back home with your mother. I'll be by to take you out on another outing soon. Zelgadiss. We will finalize your cure shortly as well.so ." He turned and bowed to Lina. "Until we meet again, fare.well."  
  
Then he disappeared.  
  
.  
  
In a far and distant universe, the fairy-girl known once as Holly reappeared. The rift that once joined two worlds was closed. She saw people of her kind running towards her shouting, happy. She felt disquieted; yet.happy too as she wondered about the new life growing within her. What would it bring to her world?  
  
THE SLAVERS -- end chapter 6-- End of story. 


End file.
